Alone, Together
by beisenman1892
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kumori Naito are three very different people. But they all share one similarity. They are all orphans. But what if they were all placed together at a young age. Could these three, whom al have known true loneliness, become friends and comrades. Slightly smarter, and stronger Naruto, good Sasuke, and OC's. pairings are not yet decided. mostly canon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only thing I do own is this story, and any OC, weapon, or technique that I create.**

**Thank you for reading this story. My first attempt at a fan fic did not go as I planned so here is my second try. I got the idea for this story from my realization that Naruto and Sasuke are both technically orphans and how I feel orphans can relate to each other. This story will mostly be told through the perspective of the three main characters. I hope that you enjoy this story, and if you have any critiques, or anything at all to say, please review as it will help me as I write this story.**

Alone, together.

Naruto Uzumaki: The Jinchuuruki of the nine-tailed fox demon, Kurama. Despised by the very village that his birth protected. Orphaned by the selfless act of his parents to protect the village hidden in the leaves.

Sasuke Uchiha: The heir to the legendary users of the Sharingan. Respected by all because of his birthright. Orphaned by the genocide on his clan, by his brother Itachi, whom spared only the life of young Sasuke.

Kumori Naito: The mysterious youth with exponential strength. Always left alone due to his dark aura, and unknown past. Orphaned when he was found near dead as a baby, along with the bodies of his parents.

All three boys alone in their own ways. All orphans, kept apart by circumstance. All three, so different from each other. Nothing should have brought them together.

...

_Naruto,_

_October 10__th__, _

"NARUTO!"

The screaming was heard throughout Konoha as a blond haired eight year old was being chased across the rooftops of the business district. With a large grin on his face Naruto ran laughing at the shinobi behind him, whom he just pulled his latest prank on.

"Guess you guys just can't catch me huh." The young prankster shot at the Chunin following him. "See you later Chicken Heads."

The shinobi behind him, whom were covered in feathers and chicken feed because they fell into one the blonde's pranks, kept tripping over themselves still in shock that they walked right into his trap. Naruto looked back almost doubling over laughing at their predicament. As they regained composure they began to catch up with the young prankster. Naruto then pulled out a kunai he had taken from the academy and cut the trip wire he had previously set up before the ninja fell into his antics. The tiles beneath the Chunin launched the feather covered shinobi into the air with banners now attached to their backsides that streamed into the air. The words HAPPY BIRTHDAY were largely printed on the banners.

"Happy birthday to me Naruto." silently said to himself as he watched the ninja fly through the air. "OK, I'll come quietly."

Behind him a silver haired anbu stood watching the blonde. "The Hokage wants to speak with you."

"Lead the way. " Naruto said with a smile on his face.

…

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood looking out his window, all day he had been getting letters of complaints about Naruto Uzumaki from the villagers, just as he did every year on this day. The day the Nine-Tailed Fox demon attacked the village hidden in the leaf and killed so many of its ninja and civilians. Staring out at his village, he was snapped out of his trance by a knocking at his office door.

"You may enter."

The anbu entered the room followed by the subject of all the letters. Hiruzen looked at the young boy with sadness in his eyes, knowing the fate that befalls the young boy almost every day. No one should be that alone he thought.

"Naruto, why did you do this to the two shinobi earlier?" He asked with hint of disappointment on his face.

Naruto's grin faded from his face. He hated to upset the Hokage. He was one of the only ones to give him any flicker of support.

"They were always giving me dirty looks and calling me a demon when they thought I couldn't hear them. I just wanted to have some fun."

"Naruto, I know that things have been hard for you, but you can't keep doing things like this. "

"I'm sorry."

"Anbu, please escort Naruto to his apartment."

"Shouldn't I take him to the academy sir?"

"No, I want him home today, I will send Iruka a message letting him know of Naruto's absence."

"As you wish, Lord Hokage."

"And Naruto…" The blonde raised up his head to meet the kind eyes of the Hokage. "Happy birthday." Naruto smiled as he left the office.

…

Later that night,

Naruto awoke to loud banging on his door. Fear started to run through his body as he realized that it was happening again, just like every year. On this night many of the villagers, mostly those whom lost loved ones in the Kyuubi attack, gather outside his apartment and let their anger out on him, over the years they had been growing more and more violent. Last year they almost caught him.

He bolted from his bed and quickly dressed before jumping out the window. Unfortunately the two shinobi he pranked earlier were waiting for him outside. They grabbed him and he tried to shake them away but one of them punched him really hard in the stomach causing Naruto to double over in pain gasping for breath.

"What wrong demon brat? Aren't you going to call us Chicken Wuss's again?"

"You're going to pay for humiliating us brat."

The two shinobi tied Naruto up and brought him before the angry mob. Naruto looked ahead in fear as the mob began approaching him, malice in their eyes. Tears began to escape from his eyes.

"Help me." Naruto silently began to plead.

…

"Lord Hokage!" Several anbu burst into the Hokage's office. "Sir it's Naruto."

"What's happened?"

"Several shinobi and a mob of villagers have him tied u they are going to hurt him."

"Go help him now; I will be right behind you."

"Yes sir." The Anbu took off in Naruto's direction. Hiruzen quickly dressed in his robes and ran out after them.

…

Naruto remained tied up against a post barely conscious. One eye was swelled shut and he was covered in bruises, and blood. The villagers were laughing and continued there assault. They now began to throw rotten food at the child. He was crying begging them to stop but his cries fell on deaf ears. One of the two shinobi from before walked forward with a kunai in his hands.

"Now demon, you will finally pay for all those lives that you have taken from this village."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up brat!" The Chunin thrust his hand with the kunai forward. But before the blade could harm Naruto one of the anbu jumped in the way of the attack and the kunai buried itself deep into his chest. A second later the silver haired anbu and a purple haired anbu appeared next to the Chunin and quickly disarmed and brought him to the ground with a ninja-to at his neck.

Naruto looked ahead at the anbu whom saved his life, and watched as he collapsed to the ground, the kunai still in his chest. He began to cry as he saw the blood start to pool around the fallen ninja.

The silver haired anbu knelt near the fallen anbu and took his hand. "Stay with me ninja. You will make it through this." The anbu looked to his comrade. "Is…..Is he safe?" "Yes." The fallen anbu's head fell to the side and his body went limp. "We need a medic here now." The silver anbu shouted looking from Naruto back to the dead anbu.

Naruto watched as the Hokage appeared, along with the ninja police, and dispersed the crowd and arrested many villagers, as well as shinobi. As the Hokage cut Naruto down the young boy passed out from his injuries. Hiruzen gave Naruto to the anbu with orders to get him to the hospital.

"Sir there seems to be a problem at the Uchiha Compound." Another anbu reported.

…

Sasuke,

_October 10__th__,_

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke stared ahead at the one whom murdered his family. Itachi stood looking at his little brother. The three tomoe in his eyes began to merge and form a wheel as he met Sasuke's eyes placing him into his tsukoyomi. Sasuke's screams could be heard across the village.

Sasuke awoke with from his nightmare crying. This had been a common occurrence since his family had been slaughtered all those months ago. His bed was drenched with sweat. He looked over at the clock next to him; it was six in the morning. He decided to get up, and train a little bit before class.

Dressed in his training gear Sasuke faced a straw dummy hanging from the ceiling and began to practice his taijutsu. He began to visualize his brother as the face of the dummy and his anger began to sky rocket. With each passing second his strikes became fiercer until he finally could not hold his rage back anymore. He jumped back and went through his seals.

"Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger; Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." As he used the jutsu, fire burst forth from his mouth burning the straw dummy until it was a pile of shouldering ashes. Having completed the jutsu memories of his father teaching him came flooding back into his mind causing the Uchiha heir to break down and cry. He didn't care if he looked weak; his sadness had yet to lessen even after all this time.

When he finished he went inside to get ready for class. On his way he walked passed many people whom were staring at him with adoration, and admiration. He hated those looks. He knew it wasn't him they saw; it was the last heir to the legendary Uchiha clan. Girls always flocked around him and fawned at his feet. Most of these were possible kunoichi, whom spent more time trying to look cute for him, than honing their skills as ninja which annoyed him even more.

It was the same with his teachers. Even when he purposely did something wrong they gave him full credit or told him how great he was. All he wanted was to feel normal like all the other kids. All school did now was heighten his feelings of aloneness.

"Heeey Sasuke."

He heard her voice again. That pink haired fan girl. Sakura Haruno, the almost talentless but intelligent girl from his class. She was always following him around trying to get him to fall in love with her. She didn't realize that he would much rather see her achieve something in her training than fawn over him like he was a god or something.

"Sasuke did you hear me, How are you doing today?"

"Why don't you leave him alone Billboard Brow, It's obvious that he doesn't like you, or want to talk to you. I mean, why would he when he could talk to beautiful ole me."

"Oh God, not her, she's the worst one." Sasuke thought as the blonde haired dame flung her arms around his neck hugging in to him. Those two used to be best friends and know they are always fighting over him like he was a piece of meat. Deep down he was jealous of those two. Even if they weren't now, at least they had a best friend. Sasuke wished he could have a best friend. A real best friend, not one of these posers who just want to be close to the Uchiha heir. This day was not starting out too good for him.

"Alright class, sit down." Their teacher Iruka was standing in front of the class.

The class began their lesson on Chakra theory, when Sasuke thought that class seemed quieter today than normal. He looked around the class and noticed everyone was present. There was Shikamaru Nara; the lazy bum in the back row, next to him was Choji Akimichi, the kid who was always eating even though he should have probably started to slow down, at least in Sasuke's eyes. Hinata Hyuga, the perpetually shy girl who also comes from a revered clan, Kiba Inuzuka, the obnoxious ninja who always smells like a wet dog, and Shino Aburame, the creepy kid with a puzzling liking of bugs. There was that quiet kid in the front, what was his name…. Oh yea Kumori Naito, but He didn't know much about him. And then besides the Fan girl twins, it looked like everyone else was there.

The Sasuke saw the empty seat in the back corner. He realized that he had forgotten someone, Naruto Uzumaki. He was not present for class. While it was not common for Naruto to be on time, he never missed a class. Sasuke thought it was weird but then dropped the issue because Naruto was an idiot anyways. The dead last of the class. Why should Sasuke care about him?

At the end of the day Sasuke he began him return to his home at the Uchiha compound. Again the reverence of the village was on his shoulders as they complimented the young boy. Not one person acknowledged him as Sasuke; it was always sir, or honorable heir to the Uchiha clan. It was all so annoying to him that he began to just tune out everything that was going on around him. He sat atop a roof for a while as he thought about all of the things he had been through.

He jumped to the ground and began to walk across the street not paying attention to the road as a horse drawn carriage crossed his path. Sasuke noticed it too late and one of the horses was spooked and freaked out raising its legs high into the air. As the hooves came down Sasuke was pushed out of the way by an unseen person. Lying on the ground Sasuke looked over to see Kumori Naito hunched over in pain as blood ran from his head where the horse had struck him.

What really infuriated Sasuke was that no one went over to help the injured kid, they were too busy making sure that he was alright, afraid that the Uchiha was hurt. His anger began to boil over.

"Somebody go help him!" He shouted pointing to the now passed out Kumori.

"Oh, would everyone see how noble he is. He is more concerned about that boy than his own safety."

"So much like his mother."

"Just what you would expect from an Uchiha."

Sasuke stared in disbelief at these people, turned and ran to his compound. After a small dinner he looked back on the day and became quite tired. He went up to his room to sleep. It was only

The nightmares returned that night, this night seeming to be worse than ever. He awoke still seeing everything and ran through his hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." As he shot his fire ball he realized he was no longer sleeping, or in his dream and that the walls of his room were no ablaze. The smoke began to choke him as he ran out of the room, but the fire quickly spread engulfing his entire house. He vision started to blur as he made it to the front door. The fire spread onto other houses just as quickly and Sasuke collapsed due to his lack of oxygen.

…

_Kumori, _

_October 10__th__,_

Kumori awoke alone in the village orphanage. Looking around the room he saw that all of the other children were still asleep. He had been here for eleven years, ever since he was found in the forest along with his dead parents. Nothing with them except for a note that said his name on it from his parents, asking the leaf village to take care of their son. He was the oldest at the orphanage, the rest too young to really care for the eldest of the group. He was attending the ninja academy to hopefully escape from the life of a lifelong orphan.

He was significantly strong for someone of his age and everyday he would practice in the forest with the one object that he still held on too from his parents. A large great sword with the word Naito engraved on the blade. This he assumed is where his last name was derived from. He slashed away at tree branches and practiced with his jutsu. He was pretty decent with his jutsu, but not as good as his classmate Sasuke Uchiha.

He had been alone his entire life, not really sticking out anywhere, though he thought it was probably just because he was an orphan. He watched the rest of the kids who had grown up around him, with their friends and enemies. He never had anything like that. He wasn't acknowledged like the Uchiha Heir, or even hated by everyone like the Uzumaki child.

Kumori only wanted to be noticed. When he was younger, because of his strength, no one wanted to adopt him. He was ridiculed by his care givers because he ruined many things. They always told him no one would want to be around him if he destroyed everything. So he held back, and was outclassed by most of the other Genin-hopefuls. He tried pulling pranks on people but Naruto always got the backlash.

It became that no matter what he did he was invisible to everyone around him.

After Kumori finished with his morning training he placed his sword in his hiding place and headed off to the academy. He noticed that Sasuke had been walking about fifty feet ahead of him, almost forgetting that the young Uchiha lived close by him. He remembered that he had once tried to play with Sasuke but Fugaku Uchiha told his son that those of the Uchiha clan never subjected themselves to lower their class to associate with orphans. It was the first time Kumori realized how harsh his life would be.

As Sasuke was approached by villagers to be praised, Kumori heard shouting in the distance. Kumori chuckled to himself realizing that Naruto just pulled one of his usual pranks. Eventually Kumori noticed the academy getting closer. As he entered the room he saw everyone that was there. Naruto wasn't one of them. Then someone knocked him over in a rush, he saw the blond haired Ino Yamanaka had knocked him down in a rush to get to Sasuke so that she could hold on to him. He quietly sat in his seat and spent the day taking notes from Iruka sensei's discussions.

After the long day at the academy he quickly went back home so that he could get ready for another training session before bed. When he got there he was approached by the head of the orphanage, Ms. Miatsu.

"And where were you this morning?"

"I went out to train."

"Without Permission?"

"No one was awake."

"Now you listen here boy, you have been a thorn in my side for long enough. I have explicitly told numerous times that you are not to leave this home without direct permission from me, or the other caretakers, and you must be back when we say. One more time and you are out. I cannot wait until you are a ninja band I can send you out. Now do you understand me?"

"Yes, I need to go train more."

"Go then, but you'd best be back by eight, you hear me boy."

"Yes ma'am."

Kumori left the orphanage, quickly. After all these years he had become used to the treatment he received from the caretakers. He remembered how it used to make him cry, but he had become so used to it now that it almost went in one ear and out the other. He had learned to put up the necessary walls to block the ridicule out.

As he was walking he looked up to see Sasuke sitting on top of a building. Sasuke wasn't paying attention because he was deep in thought. Kumori watched as Sasuke jumped from the building to the ground below and right in the way of an incoming carriage. As a horse was about to strike Sasuke, Kumori quickly pushed him out of the way, taking the hit himself. Kumori was knocked to the ground and his head was bleeding badly, and he looked over to Sasuke whom was swarmed by concerned onlookers, none of which came to him. His last thoughts before he lost consciousness were "_It's never me_."

…

Later that night,

The Hokage entered the hospital lost in thought. So many horrible things happening tonight. Naruto's apartment had been raided, and destroyed, and the Uchiha Compound burned to the ground. He approached the Welcome Desk to speak with the attendant.

"How are the boys?"

"Which ones Lord Hokage?"

"The two who were checked in today."

"Oh there were three today sir."

"Three? Can you please name them?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Naito Kumori, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kumori Naito? What are their conditions?"

"Kumori Naito, severe head trauma, it seems he pushed Sasuke out of the way of a spooked horse and took a blow to the head. Sasuke Uchiha, severe asphyxiation, smoke damage to his lungs, and minor burns. Uzumaki Naruto, Multiple fractured bones, slight internal bleeding, and major bruising all over his body, as well as minor cuts. He is healing at a quick rate though."

"Has anyone come in to claim him?"

"No sir, none of them have had a single visitor, or anything. We called the orphanage for Kumori, but the head of the house claimed he no longer lived there."

"All three are completely alone."

"Yes sir."

"When can they leave?"

"All three should are good and healing now, they should be able to leave by the end of the week."

"Good, let me know then, I will personally bring these boys to their home."

The Hokage left the hospital thinking about the three orphans. All so different, but sharing a common ground. He decided that he would obtain for them a three bedroom apartment they would all be moved in together. He knew the three boys were all terribly alone so he figured it would be best for them to be alone, together.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. I will try to keep updated at least once a week, when I have time to write, seeing how school starts back up soon. I hope that you have enjoyed my story so far. I will follow canon for the most part, except for some oc's that will be introduced in later chapters. Not all of the chapters will be this dark. Please review as it helps to encourage me to keep writing, and lets me know what you, like or dislike about my story. All forms of critiques are welcomed, though I would ask that you do not flame, constructive criticisms work better. Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only thing I do own is this story, and any OC, weapon, or technique that I create.**

**A big thank you to all the favorites, followers and to those who have read/reviewed my story so far. Knowing that people like what I have written really helps me to want to write more. This chapter will cover the first actual meeting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kumori. While they have met in class, they do not really know each other besides for just what they see in class. **

Chapter 2

_Naruto_,

Naruto sat waiting in his hospital room for his escort to his new apartment. He received a letter a few days ago from the Hokage explaining the situation. He opened the letter again and read it to himself.

"_Naruto,_

_I am sorry about what happened to you on the night of your birthday. I do not want you to return to your apartment though. It is for this reason that I am moving you to a new location. It is bigger than your old apartment and you will be sharing it with two other boys your age. Please try to get along with each other, for you are more alike than you may yet realize."_

He wondered to himself who these two new roommates will be. Could he fin ally make friends. Probably not he thought. They will probably hate him just like the rest of his village. But he still held on to that glimmer of hope that these boys might be different.

"Just one friend, that's all I'm asking for, please just don't let them hate me."

As he was contemplating the rest of the day there was a knock on his door. The door opened to reveal an anbu walking in to his room. Naruto stood up and walked toward the shinobi.

"Are you here to take me to my new home?"

The anbu only nodded, and then turned to walk away. Naruto followed not knowing what to expect. As they approached the welcome desk the anbu handed the attendant a folder. As she read the papers inside of it she told the two in front of her to have a great day.

Naruto walked alongside his anbu escort through the streets of Konoha. As he passed the crowds of people glaring at him he was reminded of his attack the week before. He had never felt so much pain in his life. His thoughts fell on the anbu whom had saved his life.

"Is he alive?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one who saved me; he took the kunai that was meant to kill me."

"I'm sorry to say no, his wounds were quite severe, and he died quickly."

Naruto hung his head down. It had been his fault that he was captured. He should have known better than to try to escape through the window. Had he devised a better escape plan maybe he would have gotten away and the anbu would not be dead. As if he could read Naruto's mind the anbu turned and stopped him.

"We anbu dedicate our lives to the protection of this village. What those repulsive animals did that night was a disgrace to everything we anbu stand for. He was happy to die protecting you if it meant preserving what this village used to stand for. Do not dwell on his death, if you do it will haunt you and could get you killed one day, now I ask you whom would that help."

Naruto looked to the anbu with admiration in his eyes. Never before had someone spoken to him like that, except for maybe the old man, Hokage. Tears began to stream from Naruto's eyes; he was still sad but now there was a bit of happiness mixed in there as well.

"Come on Naruto, the apartment is just up the street and you're new roommates are already there."

Naruto walked forward again with a slight smile on his face, still nervous about whom he would be living with.

…

_Sasuke,_

Sasuke Uchiha sat on his bed, in his new room, in silence. This place was still quite strange to him. Not only was the room much smaller than what the young Uchiha was used too, he could not feel his families presence around him like In the compound. He was both happy about this, and sad. He was worried that if he didn't have them around him that he would forget about them.

A few days earlier an anbu brought him to this apartment. No one else had been here yet, he was told that they both were still in the hospital. Sasuke had been slightly caught off guard that all three of them had been in the hospital at the same time. He picked the room on the east side closest to the direction of the Uchiha compound. He was able to salvage a few items after the compound burned to the ground including weapons and scrolls used by the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke slept the first two days by himself in the apartment and realized that he wasn't having the nightmares anymore. For the first time in many months Sasuke was able to sleep uninterrupted and he felt great. It was like a burden had been lifted off of his shoulders and he felt that things might look up.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking at the apartment door. He walked over to the door and opened it. As he did he found himself looking at the face of the boy who had saved him. The boy that he needed to thank, and apologize to. Next to him was the same anbu whom brought him the apartment.

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha, this is Kumori Naito, one of your new roommates. I trust that the two of you will get along fine. Good. Then I'll be off." And the anbu used the Body Flicker Justus to teleport away leaving the two boys to themselves,

…

_Kumori,_

The silence between Kumori and Sasuke was uncomfortable to say the least. But neither one knew what to say to the other. What kind of conversation starts with "_Hey I saved your life now were living in the same apartment_." It sounded like the plot of some bad sitcom. Kumori decided to just walk to the middle bedroom and set up his living space.

Kumori had never had a room to himself. In the orphanage he slept in a large open room filled with many other children all of which slept on cots. He wondered how the other kids were doing. They never really paid much attention to him because he was the oldest one there. The next one closest in age was five, and even though it was only a three year difference to the young ones it was an eternity. Even though they never noticed Kumori he was always watching over them. When one of them got hurt, or whenever something went wrong, he would be there to pick up the pieces. He hoped that the kids would get along fine without him.

When Kumori opened the door to his new room he was surprised to see that it was furnished. He had a bed now, a desk, and a closet to keep his clothes. This place to most eight year olds might look like a shabby little room, but to Kumori it was a master suite. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around the room. He realized then just how tired he was so he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

…

_Sasuke,_

Sasuke sat in the living room on the couch contemplating how to handle this new living situation. He knew that he should thank Kumori for saving his life, but a voice in his head began to tell him "No Uchiha should thank a lesser person." It was the same voice that caused his pride to skyrocket. His father's word echoed throughout his mind, causing his emotions to conflict with each other. He knew what he should do, but for some reason he just couldn't do it.

Sasuke left the apartment and went to the training grounds nearest to him. He started his normal routine with basic exercises. After he was warmed up and properly stretched he started attacking dummies and practicing his taijutsu. After an hour and a half of intense taijutsu, he began throwing shuriken and kunai to perfect his accuracy and precision. Sasuke was apprehensive about using the Fireball Jutsu after what happened at the compound.

He started hearing another voice in his head, the source of his nightmares. "Foolish little brother." Hearing Itachi's voice made Sasuke's blood boil. He felt a strange but dark strength begin to course its way through his veins. This power scared him at first but it made him feel strong so he wielded it and attacked the dummies. He discovered that his strength continued to increase and he felt so empowered that he decided to see how great his strength was.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

A large flame burst forth from his mouth and consume the training targets laid out in front of him. When he finally finished with his training he was physically exhausted, so he went back to his home and slept.

Kumori,

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly without Kumori or Sasuke really saying anything to each other. Sasuke, due to his increasing desire for revenge, as well as his growing pride, refused to speak to the lower class ninja. Kumori was used to such treatment and went along with life as if it were any other day. Finally the day came when a letter was delivered to the apartment informing Sasuke and Kumori that the third house mate would be arriving today.

"Why can't they just write down his name so I know who it is, idiots." Sasuke thought to himself.

"I just hope that whoever it is can bring some sense of happiness to this place." Kumori hoped.

The two didn't know what time the new member would be there so they decided to wait in the living area. There was a strong sense of silence in the room as neither Sasuke nor Kumori seemed to want talk. Kumori finally decided to break the silence.

"So, Sasuke, who do you think it's going to be?"

"…."

"Do you think it could be someone new to the village?"

"…."

"I hope whoever it is isn't as irritatingly quiet as you."

"Shut up you idiot, don't cross an Uchiha if you want to stay alive."

Kumori didn't know what came over him, as he was usually quiet and reserved, but he snapped. He was tired of the pompous jerk of a house mate that was glaring at him. Someone needed to set him straight.

"Yeah the great Uchiha clan whose heir was almost toast if it had not been for me."

"Why don't I show you right now what the Uchiha can do then?"

"You mean besides massacre each other?" Kumori jabbed back. As soon as he said it he slapped his hands to his mouth. Sasuke was fuming now. No one brings up Itachi to him if they don't want to die.

Sasuke was prepared to strike and Kumori was ready to defend himself. All of a sudden though, they heard knocking coming from the front door.

Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it. What he saw in front of him was none other than the blonde haired whisker freak. Their new house mate was Naruto Uzumaki.

…

Naruto,

As Naruto approached the door to his new apartment, with the anbu in tow, he heard a slight commotion inside. It sounded like whoever the other two were; they didn't seem to like each other. Naruto knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds of waiting the door opened only to reveal that Naruto's roommates were none other than the Uchiha Heir, and the quiet guy from the front of the class.

As all three boys saw the others they all thought the same thing in their heads.

"_This is not a good idea."_

**Thank you all for reading the second chapter of the story. Chapters three and four will focus on their young interactions, and starting chapter 5 will be a time skip to them as Genin. I will try to update at least 2 or 3 times a week, but some weeks may not be as good. Please review as I would love to hear your opinions, and critiques. Thanks again and chapter 3 will be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi's speech. The only thing I do own is this story, and any OC, weapon, or technique that I create.**

**Welcome back for chapter 3, and a big thanks to all my readers. I am glad that you enjoy what I'm writing and I hope that I can keep you interested. I would like to give a shout out to Kanrei, Snake57575, and kudaman for being my first three reviewers. I will reply to reviews that I get about my story. This chapter will have a lot of tension that builds between these three orphans. I want to build the characters relationships before I start with the adventures that will only add to their bonds. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Kudaman: While Sakura will be a character in this story you will just have to wait and see what I do with her. Thank you for your review.**

**Snake57575: I am glad that you like the story. **

**Kanrei: I am glad that you find the story interesting.**

…

**Chapter 3**

_Naruto,_

When Naruto opened the door the apartment he caught sight of Sasuke Uchiha. Images ran through his mind of all the praise the glorified jerk had received from everyone that ever came their way. This so called heir to the Uchiha clan had his life handed to him on a silver platter. Naruto knew that Sasuke lost his family in the massacre but he didn't care. He never even had a family, but no one gave him the time of day, or the praise that Sasuke received.

"_Why would that old man allow that jerk to live in the same house as me? He can't hold a candle to my awesome power."_ Naruto thought to himself. "_Is this some kind of punishment for all those pranks?"_

Naruto closed the door and took a few steps toward Sasuke. Sasuke remained calm with a stoic expression on his face. His cool attitude continued to piss off Naruto.

"What is a pampered rich guy like you in a place like this?" Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke. "I never imagined that you would stoop down to this level. I would imagine you'd be closed up in your clan's compound."

"I live here now it seems, you have a problem with that, idiot."

"None at all, I just hope that you can pick up after yourself, we don't have maids, or other people to take care of us here."

"I didn't have that at my clan's compound either."

"No just everywhere else you go."

Kumori approached the two boys, hoping to calm down the situation. Naruto looked like he was ready to attack the heir.

"Come on you guys let's just calm down. We have to live together after all."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he turned and went to his room."

Naruto looked at Kumori with a confused expression. He remembered him from school but couldn't place anything else. He couldn't remember this person's name. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy; he just never actually met the guy.

"I'm sorry…." Naruto didn't know what to call him.

"Kumori."

"Kumori, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

"It is fine I'm used to it, people don't usually remember someone like me."

"Yea how can they when someone like Sasuke takes all the attention."

Kumori looked as if he was going to say something but he remained quiet. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, what you mean."

"You were going to say something."

"It wasn't important."

"Come on just say it."

Kumori stayed silent for a moment to collect his thoughts. Naruto was pushing him to speak. He wanted to know what this person was feeling; after all if they were going to be living together, he might want one friend. Sasuke sure as heck wasn't going to be it.

"You know Sasuke isn't the only one who is noticed by everyone, and gets the attention."

"What do you mean?"

"He may not have to try for it, but you, Naruto, with all your pranks, and all the times you interrupt class, you force everyone's attention to you. Even if it is negative attention you still get it. And that is better than none at all."

Naruto just looked ahead in shock. He didn't know what to think or even feel about this. He was angry that this person whom he really didn't know was comparing him to Sasuke. He felt bad because Kumori seemed a little put off by Naruto's complaining. And he felt unclear about what Kumori had said about him in general. His anger undoubtedly won out.

"And who do you think you are saying things like that to me. You probably have friends and important people whom take care of you too. You probably never have to work to get the things you get handed to you just like everyone else does. You don't know a thing about me Kumori."

Naruto turned and left, leaving a surprised Kumori, and walking into Kumori's room, not knowing whose room it is, and slammed the door. A few seconds later he walked out and went into his room. Naruto was a little dejected and embarrassed about his little outburst but he tried not to care.

"_Who does he think he is? He's just as bad as Sasuke. Neither of them understands anything. They just don't get it. I would love to have someone to care for me. How could the old man do this to me? Put me in a place with these two jerks that don't care_."

Naruto's head was swarming with all these different thoughts, so much so that he didn't notice that someone had knocked on his door. He wanted to just rest and get himself squared away with all of the work he had missed from school. He needed to keep up with everyone if he was going to graduate so that he could become Hokage one day. But he couldn't sit still. He decided to leave and go train for a while.

….

Sasuke,

"That idiot doesn't have a clue what he is talking about. He doesn't know what it's like to see your whole family lying on the ground drenched in blood. To know that your brother killed them and left you alone to clean up the mess."

Like normal all of Sasuke's thoughts went to his brother Itachi. The burning need for revenge just burned throughout his very being. He would kill his brother if it was the last thing that he did. Itachi would pay.

"_**There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish little brother… If you want to kill me… Curse me! Hate me! And live a long unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life."**_

As he went through these feeling he began to cry, beating himself up for it. For so long now whenever he thought back to that night he just couldn't stop himself from crying. He knew that if people saw him they would think that he was weak and undeserving of his clan's name, so he hid this part of himself from everyone.

He felt the pressure of an entire village bearing down upon him. He was the last of the Uchiha and he knew that it meant that so much was expected from him. He would be expected to rebuild the clan on his own. It intimidated him, and at times he just wanted to run. It was too much pressure for an eight year old.

He stared at the window in his room and decided to leave and go train. As he leapt from the window, he was noticed by several of his fan girls. He silently swore to himself and took off trying to get away from the menace. His fear went up ten-fold hearing the voices of his two biggest fans.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"Wait for me Sasuke."

"Don't listen to Ms. Billboard Brow Sasuke you know it's me you want."

"Shut up ya Ino-Pig."

…

Kumori,

After telling Naruto how he felt about Naruto's reaction to Sasuke, Kumori felt a strange feeling of relief. He took a step forward in his life and found a voice. He knew that it was only the first step but maybe he could finally be noticed. After that moment of reflection he started feeling a little bad about the things he had said to Naruto. Maybe he was a little hard on the blonde. Naruto sure was upset by it. So much so that he took off slamming his door.

Kumori decided to check up on Naruto to make sure that he was going to be ok. He knocked on Naruto's door and called out to him a few times to no avail. He decided to go out and train on his own. He left out the front door and heard the familiar sounds of girls screaming for Sasuke. He laughed to himself on his new roommate's predicament.

He found his way to his spot in the woods, and unveiled his hidden blade. He began assaulting the trees around him building his strength. As strong as he was he still had a hard time swinging this great sword around at his age. As he finished his daily exercises a figure came from around the trees.

"Seiya what are you doing here?"

A young girl around five was staring at Kumori with a puzzled sad face. She had long black hair and green sparkling eyes, which shimmered like a starlit night. She wore ragged clothes and had slight bruising on her skin.

"Why did you leave Kumori?" She began to softly cry.

"Seiya, I had to go. I don't belong there anymore."

"You don't like us anymore."

"Of course I do, it's just right now I need to focus on becoming a ninja so that I can protect you better."

Seiya ran to Kumori and hugged him, she was crying heavily. Kumori remembered back at the orphanage when Seiya first arrived. She was found on a hillside beneath the night sky. Her brilliant peaceful eyes were the reason that she was given her name literally meaning starry night. As she grew she developed a sisterly bond with Kumori, and he wanted to protect her. She was always being picked on by the other kids and he fought for her, becoming one of the reasons no one wanted him. They did not want a troublemaker. He never wanted to see her hurt or sad.

"Seiya what happened to you? Did someone hurt you?"

"The mean ladies got mad about you. They insulted you and told everyone that you had abandoned us and didn't like us. I yelled at them that it wasn't true. I was inssur…. Insubor….I was bad, and was punished."

Kumori couldn't help but smile. Seiya always wanted to seem older so she tried to use bigger words. But the smile quickly faded when he saw all of the marks on her face and arms. He started getting upset.

"They will pay for this."

"No Kumori, I don't want you to fight with them. They were always bad to you. I guess that I am happy that you got away but I miss you. Can't you visit?"

"I will try Seiya. I promise."

Seiya had a smile on her face and started walking away her normal grace.

"Seiya please be careful." Kumori silently said to himself.

In the distance he heard a fight. He ran to see what was going on.

…

Sasuke & Naruto,

As Sasuke was training in his spot he began to notice his moves were quickening and he smiled to himself. As much as he disliked the fan girls they were a free way to train his speed and reflexes trying to get away from them. He began to chuckle to himself. He was unaware that Naruto was watching him and studying his movements trying to find a way to get as strong if not stronger than him.

"_Sasuke, why can't I be as strong as you?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

As if he had heard Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke turned and threw a shuruiken at him. Naruto barely turned out of the way and stared down at Sasuke's smiling face. Naruto jumped down to confront Sasuke.

"What the heck was that Sasuke? You almost hit me. You could have seriously hurt me."

"You shouldn't have been spying on me Naruto."

"I wasn't spying I was observing."

"Just get away from here Idiot."

"You can't order me around like one of your flunkies. I don't care if you're the Uchiha heir, I don't respect you. You haven't earned my respect you jerk. Just because your family was killed you think I should feel bad for you. I never even knew my family. I never had that love from anyone."

Sasuke shot forward and punched Naruto in the face, knocking the blonde backwards into a tree.

"So that is how you want it to be huh. Well fine then."

Naruto attacked Sasuke and they both exchanged multiple blows. Sasuke was astonished at Naruto's ferocity towards him. Naruto managed to swipe Sasuke off his feet and punch him in the chest as he fell to the ground. Sasuke retaliated by delivering several kicks to Naruto's side, legs and back. Naruto and Sasuke stood several feet apart glaring at each other. As the two rushed forward to attempt to strike each other they were both knocked away by an unseen force.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked forward to see Kumori standing between them. A look of astonishment on his face.

"Would you just look at each other? You think that you are so fricken different, but you are not. I always looked up to you too, seeing the way that you dealt with everything but now I just can't believe that I have to live with you. If you want to kill each other be my guest, or you could actually look at each other and see that you are not the only ones who are alone. I don't care what you do but I'm leaving."

The three looked at each other, actually taking a moment to observe each other. They all saw the same loneliness in each other's eyes. The look of need and despair that they all knew so well. But they went their separate ways, all with that last glance in their minds.

**Once again thank you all for reading. Next chapter we will see if maybe the three of them could learn to actually get along. And if so could they work together successfully. Please review as I like to see your thoughts on how the story is going. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Itachi's speech. The only thing I do own is this story, and any OC, weapon, or technique that I create.**

**Thank you all for reading chapter 4 of my story. I am sorry for not posting as soon as before, my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. As I said before this chapter will be the culmination of whether or not the three can be friends or not. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kanrei: Kumori is not necessarily the peace keeper but he is the important in the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke.**

Chapter 4

Sasuke,

Two weeks had passed since Sasuke's fight with Naruto and Kumori and the three of them had not spoken since that night. Sasuke did not complain about it though. It made him uncomfortable to speak about things like that with people, especially people whom shared that look of loneliness in their eyes that he had seen in his own eyes so many times. He was happy to just put the whole situation behind him and focus on his revenge. Nothing was going to stand in his way, especially a dead last loser, and a soft spoken nobody. But in the back of his mind he felt something pulling on him. A strange longing that he couldn't quite place.

The academy was the same as ever, for the most part. All of the girls still fawned over every move that he made and Naruto still sucked at everything he did. Iruka sensei still attempted to keep order throughout the classroom, which strangely was easier considering Naruto wasn't pulling his normal pranks. In fact Naruto wasn't acting like Naruto. He seemed to be empty; his normal upbeat annoying attitude was nonexistent. And he wasn't the only one acting different. Kumori seemed more out spoken and unruly than he usually was.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he cared about those two. They were both annoying and beneath him. They were not worth his time. Not when he should be thinking about killing Itachi. It was so idiotic how they were able to get under his skin.

"Sasuke Uchiha pay attention."

Iruka snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. He looked around and the class was staring at him. Sakura and Ino, along with the other girls besides Hinata Hyuga, were looking with expected admiration. Naruto was glaring at him, and the rest of the class looked either surprised, or annoyed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'll ask again. What is the fourth rule of shinobi conduct?"

"A Shinobi must always put the mission first."

"Good, now if you would please pay attention next time so that I don't have to ask you three times."

Iruka said it calmly and sincerely without any harshness in his voice. Even still there was a stifle of laughter from a few members of the class, including Kiba Inuzuka, and Kyo Moriko, the class bully who enjoys exploiting every person he can. The laughter was silenced quickly by a stern look from Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what is the twenty fifth rule of shinobi conduct?"

Sasuke looked over to the blonde, whom had a look of confusion on his face. Iruka rarely called on Naruto to answer, mostly because he never knew the answers. The rest of the class looked at Naruto amused, knowing that he would fail. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt, though he couldn't understand why.

"I don't know." Naruto said softly so that no one could hear him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, could you please speak up."

"I don't know the answer."

Most of the students began laughing at him because of his ignorance. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and thought that he almost saw a tear in the blonde's eye which surprised him because even after everything he had seen Naruto go through, he had never seen him cry.

Iruka yelled at the class to get them back in control.

"Ok, Naruto I would like you to stay after class today. Sakura Haruno could you please tell the class the answer please?"

The pink haired girl stood up with a smirk at her face as she looked at Naruto. Naruto stared back dejectedly, clearly upset by this turn of events. Sakura let out a chuckle, knowing how she was making the idiot feel. Sasuke knew what she was doing and it kind of upset him.

"Shinobi rule of conduct number twenty five is a shinobi must never show emotion. A shinobi must always put the mission first and have a heart that will not allow him to cry." She said it in a know it all kind of way.

"Very impressive Sakura, you have obviously been doing your homework."

"Thank you Iruka Sensei."

"Well class that will be all for today."

Sasuke stood along with the rest of the class. He looked over to see Naruto sitting at his table with his head down. Not knowing what to do Sasuke left the class room. As he was exiting the building he was swarmed by his fans for about five minutes before he heard Kyo talking in the background.

"Did you see the look on that idiots face? I thought he was going to cry like a little baby. My father says that demon boy has no business being a ninja. As if he could actually do it anyway. I mean he is always getting into trouble. Must be an orphan thing. No wonder he was no friends."

Sasuke looked at Kyo in anger. He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect Naruto, or at least not let this trash spread his filth. But before he could do anything someone else spoke up.

"Would you shut it Kyo, you don't know anything about Naruto."

"Oh look guys its Kumori the other orphan. What's the matter finally see how no one around here cares enough to talk to you. You don't belong here either. That's why you are never noticed by anyone. Even Naruto is better than that, Orphan boy."

"You have no idea what it's like to be an orphan so back off and shut up. I don't want to hurt you but I will if necessary."

"Yeah like you could. I would take you down so fast your head would spin right off."

Ignoring Kyo, Sasuke watched Kumori turn around and walk off. Kyo and his group were laughing the entire time trying to show off how cool they were.

"That's right, walk off; it's all you know how to do anyways. Just like your parents who didn't want you."

Kumori continued to ignore him and walk off. Kyo started getting upset. Sasuke watched him pick up a sharp looking rock and throw it at Kumori.

"Heads up orphan boy!" Kyo yelled causing Kumori to turn around just as the rock collided with his face.

Sasuke watched as Kumori dropped to the ground in pain. All while Kyo laughed like it was nothing. Anger burned within Sasuke and he couldn't control his body anymore. He attacked Kyo.

…

Naruto,

The past two weeks have been like hell. The village had learned about the fight between Naruto and Sasuke, and of course everyone was taking Sasuke's side. Naruto was already a pariah in his village but it was so much worse now. Naruto always wanted to be respected in the village, he had even wanted to be Hokage, but that dream seemed to be fading from his mind. Why should he want to protect this village?

Naruto sat in the back of the classroom looking out of a window at the Hokage heads. He didn't know why but he was drawn always to the Fourth Hokage. Maybe because the Fourth sacrificed himself on the day of Naruto's birth. Regardless Naruto felt like he had failed.

Sasuke was called upon by Iruka Sensei multiple times to answer a question. When he finally answered Iruka congratulated him on his correct response, much to Naruto's dismay, and Sasuke really didn't even get in trouble for not paying attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what is the twenty fifth rule of shinobi conduct?"

Shock went through Naruto's body. Iruka must have seen the way that he was looking at Sasuke and this was his punishment. Naruto knew that Iruka knew he couldn't answer the question. This was Iruka's way of embarrassing Naruto for his disrespectful glare. Iruka looked at Naruto expectantly waiting for the blonde to answer the question. Sasuke was staring at Naruto with a strange expression on his face, as was Kumori. Naruto slowly stood up to answer the question.

"I don't know." Naruto said softly not wanting the class to hear his voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto, could you please speak up."

"I don't know the answer."

Most of the students began laughing at him because of his ignorance. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and Naruto did everything he could to hold back the tears that were trying to break through. He didn't want to give the class the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He promised himself he would never cry in front of them.

"Ok, Naruto I would like you to stay after class today. Sakura Haruno could you please tell the class the answer please?"

The pink haired girl stood up with a smirk at her face as she looked at Naruto. Naruto stared back dejectedly. He was upset by this turn of events. Why Sakura, that Ms. Know it all girl with a gigantic brow. Naruto used to have a crush on her. He still kind of did but He knew that she was trying to hurt him now. Sakura let out a chuckle, knowing how she was making Naruto feel.

"Shinobi rule of conduct number twenty five is a shinobi must never show emotion. A shinobi must always put the mission first and have a heart that will not allow him to cry." She said it in an I know it all kind of way.

"Very impressive Sakura, you have obviously been doing your homework."

"Thank you Iruka Sensei."

"Well class that will be all for today."

The rest of the class quickly left the building as Naruto placed his head down. He heard Iruka's footsteps as he approached his seat. Naruto looked up to see the disappointed look on Iruka's face. Naruto actually liked Iruka Sensei and he never wanted to disappoint him.

"Naruto I am sorry for that but there was no reason for you to act the way towards Sasuke that you were."

Naruto stayed silent not wanting to speak to his Sensei.

"Why were you looking at him like that?"

"He is a jerk. He always has everyone fawning over him like he is a god or something. Even you treat him like that. I don't pay attention and you give me detention. He doesn't pay attention you tell him don't let it happen again!"

Iruka could see that Naruto was furious about this. He understood Naruto's displaced anger but he knew that he needed to set this strait.

"Naruto, Sasuke will do what he always does. He is a good student with the top scores in this class. You on the other have the worst skills. You never pay attention. That is why there is the difference in punishment."

It's not fair; no one ever gives me a break. I just want to be treated the same, noticed the same. I want to be equal with everyone else not a so called Demon in their eyes."

Naruto noticed Iruka flinch at the word demon. He thought that Iruka must still not be completely over the Demon fox attack eight years ago. But there was something else there too. But Naruto let it go.

"Naruto if you want to become Hokage you need to study more and do better in class. That way people will see you as Sasuke's equal."

"It's not Sasuke's equal I want to be, It's anyone's equal. I just want to not feel bad about being alive anymore."

That answer clearly shocked Iruka. But before they could continue their conversation they heard a ruckus outside. Naruto looked at Iruka with a look of surprise and the two of them ran out of the room. They headed to the exterior of the building only to find Kyo in a fight with Sasuke which Kyo was of course losing. Sasuke punched Kyo hard in the face knocking the kid down with a bloody nose. To the right of the scene Kumori was doubled over in pain as his face was bleeding heavily.

"What is going here? Sasuke, Kyo to the class room now! Naruto take Kumori to the infirmary.

…

Kumori,

The last thing Kumori remembered feeling was a sharp pain across his eye. He saw the rock come at the last second and felt it slice his face open. Blood flowed from the wound and stung his eyes. All he could feel was pain.

"Kumori come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary."

Naruto helped Kumori to his feet and held him with his shoulder as they walked. Kumori said nothing as he held his eye. He was afraid that he might lose his sight because he couldn't see anything out of his right eye. Naruto gave him a towel to place over the wound as they headed throughout the building to the infirmary.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Oh that's no problem. So did Sasuke do this to you?"

"What, No Sasuke didn't do it. Kyo did. He was saying these awful things to Sasuke and I and I stood against him so He threw the rock at me when I wasn't looking."

"How is your eye doing?"

"It hurts, I don't really know."

The two stayed on their path and reached the Nurse. She immediately began cleaning the wound and performing a healing jutsu on Kumori's eye. Kumori was still unsure how bad the damage would be, he just hoped his eye would still work.

"There we are, good as new."

Kumori opened his eye and he could see everything clearly and perfectly just as before. He was happy that the damage was only on the skin.

"You will have a scar there, around the eye, but you will be able to see just find. You look just like a ninja with battle scars now don't you. And just remember girls love scars." The nurse teased with him.

"I think we should head to Iruka Sensei's room now. He will probably be waiting for us don't you think?"

"Sure cause I haven't spent enough time in his class. I love it in there don't you?"

Kumori started laughing at Naruto's sarcasm and they continued on their way to the classroom. They were pretty quiet for the most part and Kumori felt a little awkward. The last time they were alone together Kumori said some pretty hurtful things to Naruto. While he regretted saying them, he knew that they needed to be said.

"Naruto I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"The things that I said to you, they were hurtful."

"Don't worry about it; you were right about most of it anyway."

"Still I could have said it nicer."

"Eh no worries, besides we are here, time to deal with the situation."

"I guess you're right."

As they entered the classroom Kumori noticed that the only two people in the room were Sasuke and Iruka. Iruka stood up as Kumori and Naruto entered the room.

"I want the three of you to sit down and talk. You live together and you are in the same class. You should be helping each other to succeed, not fighting, arguing and being disrespectful to each other. And after today's events I believe you can actually do it so you will not leave until you are on a common ground."

…

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kumori,

The three sat in a circle staring at each other. They knew that this was coming but they didn't know what to say. The thoughts of their shared loneliness crept into their heads.

"So, good job kicking the crap out of Kyo, Sasuke."

"Shut up Naruto."

"I'm just saying you really laid him out."

The three of them laughed. It was strange, they didn't know why but they were able to sit alone together and actually not fight.

"So why do you hate me so much Naruto."

"I don't hate you Sasuke, I just hate the fact that everyone loves you and people hate me for no reason."

"I hate the fact that everyone holds me over their shoulders like that."

"Then don't let them."

"Trust me Naruto if I could make them stop I would. Sometimes I wish I could be like you and have everyone just leave me alone. They don't get it. I lost everything and they want me to just get over it."

"I never had anything Sasuke. So no I don't know what it's like to lose everything."

The two looked over to Kumori who as usual was forgotten.

"I do envy both of you are noticed whether it's good or bad. I wish I had that." Kumori said to the two others.

The three sat looking at each other again seeing the same look in each other's eyes. A look that held hope and hopelessness at the same time.

"So if that is the case and we all want what the other has, why don't we just be alone then and live our lives like normal. There isn't anything we can do to change." Naruto said in a defeated voice.

"We are all alone." Sasuke said

"So how about we be alone, together. We can work with each other and strengthen ourselves."

The three looked at each other and smiled realizing that they did know what each other went through in life. No one cared enough to help them. So they decided to help each other. To be alone together. And they would succeed. They just knew it.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope that you liked it. Next chapter will be a time skip to the graduation exam. If anyone has preferred teams that they think should be in the story I would love to know what you think. I will have four graduating teams instead of three. I will have another OC. If anyone wants to contribute an OC for the team I would be happy to use it. Please review. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.** **The only thing I do own is this story, and any OC, weapon, or technique that I create.**

**Thank you for stopping by to read chapter 5. This chapter will cover the graduation exams and skips four years from chapter 4. Big thanks go out to all of my followers old or new and to my reviewers, and favorites. I am happy that so many people enjoy my story, and I will try to keep it up. Now that we are at this point I will start following canon, except for a few necessary changes for my story.  
**

**Guest: I'm glad that you think that the story could be good; I hope you continue to read.**

**Kanrei: I am sorry if the concept didn't come across as clear I will be updating chapter four and I will let you know when. I am glad that you enjoyed Iruka's talk.**

**Kudaman: I apologize for the short interaction between the three characters, I will be updating chapter four, and I will let you know when. I hope you enjoy this chapter which follows canon some.**

Chapter 5

Four years later,

As the years went by Naruto, Sasuke, and Kumori became quite close. The three started helping each other learn jutsu, as well as the knowledge a ninja must have to survive. Even Naruto was able to raise his grades from failing to above average intelligence, much to Iruka's surprise. Graduation day for the Genin exam was coming close and the three friends felt well prepared, but a plot was being constructed by one whom they did not expect.

_Naruto, _

Naruto woke up around five thirty in the morning with a start. He was lying in a pool of sweat. He remembered his dream that he had woken up from. It was so frightening he didn't know what to think or do.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he thought back to his dream.

_Naruto was walking down a sewer tunnel and he felt a terrifying aura around him. He heard a distinct evil laugh as he approached the end of the tunnel. There was a blazing light at the end and he was drawn to walk towards it. As he walked through the opening he saw in front of him a large cage with a paper seal locking it shut. All of a sudden two giant blazing red eyes opened and Naruto could see a frightening fang filled grin._

"_It is about time you came here. Now I can devour you. Now free me you pathetic human."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I have been inside this prison for far too long now you will free me so that I exact revenge on your world."_

"_What are you?"_

"_Someone you should be very afraid of now, RELEASE ME MORTAL!"_

_The figure howled at Naruto forcing him back into a wall. The pure rage that was exhumed by this entity staggered him. A red cloud like substance flowed from the cage and as it touched Naruto he jolted awake._

Naruto couldn't believe the sheer terror he felt in his dream. But it was somewhat familiar, like he had felt or known it before, and he had forgotten. Finally shaking off his nerves, Naruto got out of bed and began going through his morning exercises. After about an hour, training longer since he woke up earlier, he sat down to read a few scrolls. After studying he showered and got ready for his day. He looked in his closet and saw a familiar orange jumpsuit, next to it there was a package that he was told to wait until graduation day to open.

"Well I guess it's time to see what is in here."

After opening his package he found a note that read "_Naruto as much as I know you love orange, it really isn't a good idea for a ninja to wear such a bright color. So I had this outfit designed for you. Good luck. Third Hokage." _Inside the box sat a jumpsuit similar to the orange one that he already had, except instead of orange this one was black and blue. Although he loved his orange, Naruto decided to wear the new clothes the Hokage bought for him. He left his room to meet the surprised looks of his two friends.

…

_Sasuke,_

Sasuke awoke at six in the morning, the same time as always for his training he was taught to do by his father. Over the past few years Sasuke had learned how to be a friend to people. He was not as easily annoyed by all the people around, even his fan girls. He felt happier, less lonely. But the memory of his brother still ate away at him. He still knew that he had to avenge his family. And for that he needed to be strong, more powerful.

"One day Itachi, I will find you and make you pay for what you did to our clan." Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke thought about his friends and how much they had all grown these past four years of living together. Naruto used to be a loudmouth idiot who couldn't do anything right. Now he was fairly intelligent, though not up to par with Sasuke yet. Even his jutsu had improved. He could actually perform a basic clone, not perfect but not as pathetic as before. Sasuke helped him improve his chakra control, now that he actually knew what chakra was.

Then there was Kumori who used to be an unspoken anomaly. No one really knew what he was good at, or who he really was except that he was living in an orphanage. But he had really grown into his own person. He was unusually strong and Sasuke learned that he wielded a great sword that was almost bigger than he was. He was now starting to gain notoriety in his classroom as a force to be reckoned with, thought he rest of the class always put Sasuke before him.

Sasuke was glad to have these two friends. He hated to think what he might have been like if they had not been around him this whole time. Naruto always said he'd be an annoying grumpy emo kid.

When Sasuke was finished and washed up, he got dressed in his signature blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and white shorts. He left his room and saw Kumori. Together they waited for Naruto. Today was the day they would become Genin. A few minutes later Naruto emerged from his room wearing a black and blue jumpsuit instead of his normal orange one. Sasuke and Kumori were definitely surprised.

…

_Kumori, _

Kumori sat in his room; he had been awake through the night unable to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was anticipation for the graduation exam, or something else, but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had decided to do some reading throughout the night, and came across a letter that he had received a few days prior but forgot to open. It was sent form the orphanage that he used to belong to before he moved in with Naruto and Sasuke.

The letter was from his friend Seiya, a little girl he used to protect at the orphanage. He had tried to visit her while he was in training to be a ninja but couldn't do it as much as he would have liked. She was like a little sister to him, the two even going so far as to call each other big brother and little sister. She was the only thing from his old life that he missed.

_Dear Kumori,_

_I really miss you and I wish that we could spend more time together big brother. I heard that soon you will be taking the exams to become a Genin. I am so happy for you and I know that you will kick all those bad ninja's butts. I really want to see you, and I wanted to remind you that my birthday is coming up in two weeks. I really wish that you could make it but I know that if become a ninja you will be really busy with missions and stuff. I hope that you can find the time to visit me soon big brother. Seiya._

Reading the letter brought tears to Kumori's eyes. He hated not being able to see her but the ladies in charge of the orphanage wouldn't allow him to see her often. They never cared for him and didn't want him to influence the other children. He knew though that he would do anything to go to see her on her birthday. He didn't care if there was a mission, he would see her first.

Kumori looked to the clock and saw that it was around six thirty. He decided that he should wash up and get ready for the day at the academy. He opened his closet and put on his normal outfit. He wore black pants, and boots with a white short sleeved shirt. Over the shirt he had a black vest that was slightly torn from his training with his sword. He didn't care though; he thought it gave the vest some character.

He walked into the living room and waited patiently for his two friends. Sasuke over the years became less moody, and easier to live with, even though Kumori could sense that he still had a vendetta he wanted to complete. Naruto wasn't the annoying little kid that everyone knew anymore, well at least not all the time, he still had his moments.

Sasuke came out of his room first and the two exchanged good mornings and waited for Naruto. Naruto was usually the first to rise, but the last to be ready, which Kumori didn't understand. When he did finally come out he sported a new black and blue jumpsuit, which Kumori was surprised by. Finally he chose to not stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe he would actually be able to hide now.

…

_Sasuke, _

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kumori walked heading towards the academy. Sasuke watched the people they passed on their way, noticing glares they were throwing in Naruto's direction. Even after all these years, and Naruto telling him not to worry about it, he still became angry by their complete lack of respect or niceness towards Naruto. Of course he also saw the looks of admiration that everyone gave him. He knew that it was undeserved so it bothered him beyond measure.

As the trio approached the Academy Sasuke saw a few female students walking their way. Sakura and Ino were fighting their way to get close enough to talk to Sasuke first.

"Get out of my way Ino pig."

"No way Billboard Brow. Sasuke's mine."

"In your dreams, no way Sasuke would ever go for a blonde like you."

"Cause he would want a pink haired freak, I don't think so."

"How about you both shut up already."

Everyone turned and looked at Naruto. Ino and Sakura looked furious. Sasuke laughed a little thinking to himself "Naruto do you have a death wish."

"If you both would stop, maybe you would see that Sasuke doesn't want either of you. You're being annoying."

Before the two girls had chance to attack him, the bell at the academy sounded letting everyone know that they had five minutes to get to class. Naruto smiled at his luck. Sakura and Ino were fuming at their misfortune.

"You're gonna pay for that Naruto."

"Yeah everyone knows that you don't stand a chance at passing. Come on Billboard Brow."

"I told you not to call me that ya Ino Pig."

The two fan girls chased each other into the academy building leaving behind a laughing Sasuke, Kumori, and Naruto.

"You are going to get yourself killed Naruto."

"Yeah Kumori well they should stop harassing Sasuke."

"It is quite annoying really." Sasuke agreed. "Well we'd better get to class."

"Oh yeah, if you think the girls are bad, Iruka Sensei is worse when you're late." Naruto stated.

When the three took their respective seats, luckily on time, Iruka handed out a written test for all of the students. Sasuke looked at the test and decided that it wouldn't be too tough to figure out. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't do horrible.

"All right now you will have one hour to answer all of the questions on the test. When you are finished turn the paper in to me and go out to the court yard. We will call you in one by one to perform whatever jutsu we wish to see, and decide on if you pass or fail at that time. Good luck to all of you."

Sasuke noticed that Iruka looked mostly at Naruto as he said it. He then began to answer the questions on the test.

"_Question 28: What is the fourth rule that a shinobi must abide by? A shinobi must always put the mission first." _Sasuke remembered back four years ago when he had to answer the question in front of the class. So much time had passed since then. It seemed like a life time ago.

"_Question 45: What are the three main shinobi battle techniques? Taijutsu the art of the trained body, Genjutsu the art of illusion, and Ninjutsu the art the physical attack."_ Sasuke was pretty balanced with his Taijutsu and his Ninjutsu, and he was working on his Genjutsu. He knew that Kumori was the best with his Kenjutsu brand of Taijutsu, and his Ninjutsu wasn't bad either. He could at least notice a Genjutsu, though he was horrible at using them. Naruto seemed the weakest being almost completely useless against Genjutsu, and not great with Taijutsu. Even his Ninjutsu needed work, but Sasuke was pretty sure that was only because he had too much chakra to work with.

"_Yes the final question. Question 55: What are the five chakra natures? Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind." _Sasuke still wasn't completely sure what everyone's nature was, but he was quite positive his was fire.

Sasuke was the second to finish his test, just behind Sakura. Kumori finished soon after, and Naruto was not the last one to finish which made him happy.

…

_Kumori, _

As the three friends were waiting to have their names called Kumori discussed the test with Sasuke. He realized that he confused the fourth rule with another and smacked himself in the head for it. Naruto seemed to just be happy that he finished the test. Kumori noticed that he had come a long way from being the hopeless idiot from before. Sasuke was called first, leaving Kumori, and Naruto to wait in anticipation.

"So Naruto how do you think you did on the test?"

"It wasn't easy but I think I passed."

"I hope they ask me to do my Transformation Jutsu. It is one of my best academy taught jutsu."

"At least you know other jutsu's Kumori. I could never find someone who would teach me."

"Oh you will be fine. I'm sure that once we are Genin we will be taught a lot of cool jutsu."

"I hope so. Hey here comes Sasuke. That was pretty quick."

Sasuke approached the two wearing a brand new forehead protector. Engraved on the metal was the sign of a Hidden Leaf shinobi. Sasuke looked cool with his proof of becoming a Genin.

"That looks so cool Sasuke."

"Calm down Naruto, you will have yours in a few minutes."

"Good job Sasuke."

"Kumori you should focus on the test as well. I will still be wearing this when you are finished. And you will have yours as well."

"Kumori Naito!"

Kumori turned as he heard his name called and began his walk up to the door. He entered the classroom and noticed that Iruka Sensei, and Mizuki Sensei were the proctors.

"Kumori you did well on your written test. You scored in the top ten."

"Thank you Iruka Sensei."

"Ok Kumori now I want you to show us your transformation technique. Transform into me."

"Yes sir, Mizuki Sensei."

Kumori was ecstatic; his best jutsu was his assigned test. He made his hand signs and charged his chakra.

"Transformation Jutsu!"

He flawlessly executed the technique and turned into a copy of his sensei. The two proctors examined him and noticed not one mistake.

"Congratulations Kumori you are now a Leaf Village Genin." Iruka told him as he handed him his forehead protector. Kumori decided to wear his on his arm. He would protect the village with all the strength that he had. Kumori left and heard Naruto's name called right after.

"Good luck man you will do great."

"Thanks Kumori."

Kumori approached Sasuke and smiled. Around him he also noticed many of the other new Genin. There was Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Even Kyo Moriko and Sakura Haruno passed. No one seemed to have failed.

"Naruto should do just fine"

"I agree Sasuke, I mean even Kyo passed."

The two laughed as Kyo approached. He had a smug look on his face.

"So where is your little friend? Did he leave because he knew it was hopeless?"

"Well Kyo, it can't be that hopeless, I mean you managed not to fail."

"Ha-ha very funny Uchiha. I'll have you that know that I scored in the top fifteen of our class on the test."

"Really I tied for number 1."

"Nice Sasuke, I was in the top ten."

"Well that's good for you two but that idiot Naruto will definitely fail. He has no business being a ninja. My father told me all about that demon brat and if I were two, I would stay away from him. He only knows how to ruin people's lives."

"You don't know what you are talking about Kyo. Get out of our faces."

"Whatever you say Uchiha. Well would you look at that. Here comes your friend. Isn't he missing something?" Kyo said, laughing as he walked away.

Kumori turned to see Naruto walking towards them. But something wasn't right. He wasn't wearing a Protector. Naruto Uzumaki was the only one of the entire class to fail the Genin Examinations. He would not continue on to become a ninja with his friends.

…

_Naruto,_

"Naruto what happened?"

"I don't know Sasuke, Mizuki said I missed almost all of the questions on the test, and when I tried to do my Clone Jutsu all I got was a pathetic looking pale piece of trash clone."

"But Naruto we practiced that Jutsu so many times. And you have been doing so well in class lately."

"I'm sorry Kumori; I could have sworn I knew most of the questions on the test."

Naruto was in shock. After all of the time he spent studying, and practicing with his friends. He couldn't believe that he failed so miserably. He looked around at all of his classmates. He was the only one to fail. It took everything he had to not cry. He looked back to his friends.

"I need some time to think, I will see you guys back at home."

With that Naruto left to go out and ponder over the day's events. As per usual he received many glares from the townspeople whom he had past. Naruto jumped up on top of a building to sit. He didn't even feel like eating ramen, which came as shock to him, he just felt defeated.

"Hello Naruto." Said a voice from behind him.

"Mizuki Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. I know that you feel bad about being the only one who failed."

"I really wanted to pass the test to be with my friends."

"Well then I guess there is no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I will just have to tell you about the secret exam."

…

Two hours later,

"Sasuke, Kumori are you guys home?"

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke replied.

"You guys are never going to believe what Mizuki Sensei told me. I can still pass and become a Genin."

"What do you mean?" Kumori asked.

"Mizuki Sensei told me that there was a secret exam, I have to sneak into the Hokage's office, take a huge scroll called the scroll of sealing, and learn a technique from it. If I do the Iruka Sensei will have no choice but to pass me."

"Naruto, this sounds a little fishy don't you think?"

"I know Sasuke but, I mean, Mizuki Sensei himself told me. I thought you guys would be happy. I can become a Genin."

"Naruto, we are happy, it's just that it sounds a little strange that a teacher would tell you to take something form the Hokage's office." Kumori responded.

"I guess you're right. What should we do?"

"Go along with it, me and Kumori will back you up and hide. We will see if it is true or not, and if it isn't we will help you out."

"Ok Sasuke let's do it." Naruto said with his signature grin.

…

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Kumori,_

Later that night,

Naruto was panting pretty hard with a smile on his face. The scroll of sealing was safely on his back slung over his shoulder. He felt almost exhausted from his training. Naruto heard a rustling noise behind him.

"Naruto what do you think you are doing?"

"Hey Iruka Sensei, you made it, I only had time to learn one technique."

"What, you were out here training the whole time?"

"Yeah, you should see my awesome new jutsu."

"Naruto why do you have that scroll?"

"Mizuki Sensei said that if I took the scroll and learned a move from it then you would pass me."

"Mizuki said what?"

Out of the trees a giant shuriken flew towards Naruto and Iruka. Iruka quickly pushed the blonde out of the way and the shuriken flew passed them and smashed through the trees in its way.

"Well Iruka it looks like I'm going to have to get rid of you too. I had hoped to just take Naruto out but now I can't leave loose ends."

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?"

"There are many people out there that will pay well for the secrets contained in that scroll. You were pretty easy to fool Iruka; it wasn't hard for me to swap out Naruto's real test scores, or to perform a chakra blocking jutsu on him so he would fail. You should really work on that, now Naruto give me the scroll."

"No I won't you just tried to kill me."

…

Kumori and Sasuke were hiding in the trees watching the scene unfold. Shocked at the atrocity their Sensei was trying to pull.

"We need to help him Sasuke."

"Not yet, we have to catch Mizuki by surprise. We are still dealing with a Chunin here."

"If you say so."

…

Why, Naruto, why do you protect a village that hates you. Why do you care for a place that wishes you were dead? Haven't you ever wondered why they all hate you?"

"Shut up Mizuki. It is forbidden to speak of it."

"What is forbidden? What are you not telling me Sensei?"

"Twelve years ago a law was passed, one that everyone except you knows about."

"What is this law?"

"Don't Mizuki."

"We are not allowed to tell you that the Fourth Hokage did not kill the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. He gave his life to seal it inside of a newborn baby. That's why Iruka hates you, the fox killed his parents before the Forth could seal it inside the child, you. Yes Naruto, everyone hates you because you are the Nine Tailed Fox."

…

Sasuke and Kumori were in shock. They had just heard that their best friend, the knucklehead with blonde hair, was the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that almost destroyed the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"I cannot believe it."

"Kumori, it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that, of course it matters?"

"He is still Naruto."

…

Naruto was stunned from what he had just heard. He was the carrier of the Fox spirit. Was that why he had that nightmare? The fox was trying to get out of him. Why would the Fourth do this to him?

"Now die fox!"

Mizuki threw another giant shuriken Naruto but at the last second Iruka took the blow. The shuriken was sticking out of his back. Blood flowed freely from the wound.

"Why sensei, why did you save me?"

"Because Naruto, you are not the fox. It may be inside of you but you are not it. You are Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. You are a good person who will protect the village not destroy it. You are just like me. And I failed you Naruto. I didn't treat you the way I should have, and I let you feel alone. But no one deserves that. Certainly not someone like you."

"How sentimental, but I guess it's time to end this."

Out of the trees Sasuke and Kumori attacked. Kumori swung his great sword, almost cleaved through Mizuki, whom had used a Substitution Jutsu at the last second. Sasuke used his Fire Ball Jutsu to burn away his target but Mizuki successfully dodged the flames. Mizuki jumped away and drew out his kunai.

"Great two more to kill, and I had hoped to spare you Sasuke but I guess not."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly out of thin air hundreds of Naruto clones appeared surrounding Mizuki. All of the others were shocked by the absurd number of Naruto Clones.

"That was some technique eh Sasuke."

"Those are not illusions, they are physical clones Kumori."

"He mastered an extremely advanced jutsu." Iruka said proudly.

If you ever touch my comrades, or my Sensei, I will kill you."

"Bring it on Nine Tailed Fox."

"I will send it back to you two hundred fold."

All of the Naruto clones piled upon Mizuki, disabling him, and kicking the crap out of him. In the end Mizuki had been beaten to a bloody pulp. Anbu black ops members arrived to take Mizuki into custody.

"Naruto, come here."

"Yes Sensei."

"Close your eyes.

Naruto did and the he felt something being placed on his head. He looked forward and saw his refection with a head band protector.

"Congratulations Naruto you are hereby a shinobi of the Leaf Village."

**Thank you for reading chapter five and I hope that you enjoyed it. Next chapter the teams will be decided. Remember if you have any preferences on team layouts, let me know. If you would like to donate an OC ninja for one of the teams I would be happy to look it over. Please review, I like hear your thoughts on the story so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only thing I do own is this story, and any OC, weapon, or technique that I create.**

**Hey guys welcome back for chapter 6 of Alone Together. As I stated last chapter this one will show who will be in what squad. I also put a few characters into the story that haven't yet made an entrance and I hope that you like them. I am really happy with the amount of Followers, and Favorites this story has generated, I didn't expect so many people to enjoy it.**

**Kanrei: I apologize if you were not a fan of the last chapter. I changed the color of Naruto's clothes because I always thought that it was dumb for a ninja, who are supposed to be stealthy, to wear orange. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Akatsukifangirl: I am glad that you like the story so far. I hope that I can keep it interesting for you.**

Chapter 6

Naruto,

The Third Hokage sat at his desk with Iruka Umino at his side standing. They waited patiently for the young Jinchuuruki to show up. The Third was saddened to learn that Naruto was told about the Nine Tailed Fox living inside him, though he also thought it might help the boy, now that he also knew why people hated him. He hoped that this would give Naruto something to prove to himself and to those around. A knocking came from the door as the Third was in thought.

"Come in."

Naruto entered the Hokage's office with a look that showed both worry and confusion. The Third hadn't asked Naruto to visit in a long time, especially not with Iruka present, an almost never through the Anbu Black Op's. He wondered if he was in trouble for stealing the scroll, even though it was a trick. Or worse, if it was because he had used a forbidden jutsu.

"You asked for me?"

"Naruto you know that it is rude to not address the Third without the correct respectful titles."

"I'm sorry Iruka Sensei. You asked for me Lord Hokage." Naruto said in a panic not wanting to be in anymore trouble.

"Now Iruka it is ok, I am used to Naruto not addressing me as such. In fact I am glad he doesn't. He wouldn't be Naruto if he stopped his usual way of speaking to me. Naruto, do you know why I asked you here?"

"No not really, I was hoping that I wasn't in trouble though."

"Why would you be in trouble Naruto?" The Third asked him.

"Because I stole the Scroll of Sealing, and learned as well as used a forbidden jutsu."

"Naruto I am quite aware of the reason that you stole the scroll. And as for you using a forbidden jutsu, frankly I am quite impressed that you were able to learn such an advanced technique. Not to mention use it so efficiently, as too make the sheer number of Shadow Clones that you had. No I asked you to come here today to apologize to you personally."

Both Naruto and Iruka were stunned by what the Hokage just said. The Hokage was never expected to apologize to a shinobi. It was truly a wonder.

"Lord Hokage what could you possibly have to apologize to Naruto for?"

"Yeah old man, I mean what have you done wrong?"

"I am not infallible you two." The Third said as he softly chuckled. "As for what I have to apologize for, Naruto I am sorry that I did not tell you about the Nine Tailed Fox before this. I was trying to spare you the burden of knowing. But maybe I was wrong. I have secrets that I cannot tell you, mainly for your own protection. I just want to keep you as safe as I can. After all you are a hero of this village, even if no one knows, or treats you like it."

"I understand. But I do wish that you wouldn't keep these things secret from me. I know that you want to keep me safe, but I am a ninja now. I can handle some things now that I couldn't before."

"I know Naruto, and I want you to know that I will tell you everything, when you are ready though. And right now I am afraid that you are not. I know that you may not like it, but for now you will have to trust my judgment."

"I understand. And thank you for being one of the only ones to actually look out for me."

Naruto stared happily at the Third and Iruka. He had a good feeling going through him knowing that he had friends, as well as adults that wanted him to be happy. His thoughts were interrupted though, by a badly designed square box with a hole in the front that seemed to be trying to sneak up on the Hokage. Iruka and the Third looked at the box with a slightly annoyed expression on their face. Quickly the box flew up and a little boy with a long scarf around his neck and a helmet decorated with stickers on his head that had a ponytail sticking up out of it rushed at the Third.

"This time your mine gramps, and finally I the great Konohamaru will be the Fifth Hokage."

As he was finishing his sentence he tripped on the scarf that was a little too long for him. He tried to stifle a cry of pain as he stood up and got into an attack pose looking like he would strike the Hokage. Naruto walked forward and picked up the young boy by the back of his shirt.

"Hey you guy, let me down! I must defeat this old geezer and take my rightful place as the new Hokage!"

"Ummm, are you stupid or something? That's the Third you're talking about. Do you really think you stand a chance against him in combat?"

"You will release me peasant. I mean it, right now!"

"You better watch yourself kid."

"What are you going to do? I am the honorable grandson as the fifth Hokage. You can't touch me loser." Konohamaru said as he chuckled to himself, thing that like everyone else Naruto would walk away afraid that they had offended him.

"I don't care who you are, I teach you to respect your superiors regardless." Naruto said angrily as he punched Konohamaru in the head.

Iruka looked in shock at the scene in front of him. He was scared that Naruto went too far with the Thirds grandson. He was sure that he would be in for it now. Right at that moment another ninja walked in wearing a dark navy blue suit with a matching bandana forehead protector and black glasses.

"How dare you strike the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage you Demon Fox Brat!"

In slight shock of the outburst Naruto dropped Konohamaru on the ground. The young child looked at Naruto with a look of wonder. No one had ever acted this way around him before.

"Ebisu! Do not speak to Naruto that. He is my guest in here, and it was probably good for Konohamaru to have someone set him straight."

"But, my lord Hokage, you cannot be serious."

"I am very serious. Naruto you may go home now."

"Thank you."

"Naruto remember tomorrow we will be placing you Genin in squads of three."

"I'll be there Iruka Sensei." Naruto stated as he walked past the strange new ninja whom had an evil glare in his face.

…

Kumori,

Kumori walked his way towards the Konoha village orphanage. In his hand was the letter and invitation he received from Seiya. Those around him noticed a newfound sense of pride, confidence, and accomplishment. He felt like for once he was now noticed by the people whom he must now protect with his life. And he was happy.

As he approached the front doors to the building he was surprised. Normally for birthdays the orphanage was decorated, though it was not the case for his. The Ladies who ran the shelter were normally pretty good with the children that reside there. He knew that he was an exception to that rule but they usually treated Seiya well. Still confused he knocked on the door. When the door was finally answered it was Ms. Miatsu, who had a snarl on her face at the sight of him.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I received an invitation to Seiya's birthday. Why does it seem like no one is celebrating?"

"Well not that it is any of your concern but this is her punishment for her recent acts of insubordination."

"You're going to take away her birthday? For what? What could she possibly have done that was so bad?" He asked getting quite angry.

"Do not raise your tone to me boy. You never were one to respect authority. And if you must know the fault lies with you."

"And how is that exactly?"

"Seiya was told numerous times to stay away from you. She was explicitly told not to contact you for any reason because you are and have always been a bad influence around here. And then I find out that she snuck out of the building at night to deliver that letter to you. That is why she is being punished."

"Move aside and let me speak with my sister." Kumori said calmly but also angrily.

"She is not your sister. Or did you forget that you have no family. There is a reason that you grew up her remember."

"I am more of a family to her than you are, now please stand aside. Seiya deserves to have someone wish her a happy birthday because obviously the people out in charge of her wellbeing wont."

Kumori pushed past Ms. Miatsu whom had a look of shock on her face. The boy she had known for all these years was a weak individual who coward to her, but this new Kumori was not going to budge. As he walked through the halls he came across Seiya's room. She was lying in bed with tears in her eyes. Kumori opened her door and she looked in his direction, expecting to see one of the ladies, but instead she saw that it was Kumori.

"Big brother you made it. You actually came."

"Seiya I'm hurt, did you actually think that I wouldn't come see you on your birthday."

"I thought that you might be busy doing missions and other ninja stuff."

"I haven't even been put into a team yet. Besides I wouldn't miss my little sister's birthday for anything."

"Thank you for coming."

Seiya hugged on to him hard, not wanting to let go. She always felt safe with Kumori. Kumori noticed that she had started to cry, which he hated to see. He opened up his backpack that was around his shoulder and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Hey now don't cry, I brought you something."

"Really?" Seiya asked surprised and happy.

"Of course what is a birthday without presents?"

Seiya ripped the paper off of the box and opened it. Inside was a long black case. Seiya picked it up and unclasped it revealing a brand new flute. Engraved on the backside of it was the message "_Make music as beautiful as the starry night sky_."

"Kumori it's beautiful."

"Well you always said you wanted to have your own, and you were always pretty good with the one here at the orphanage."

"But they are so expensive."

"I've been saving up."

"Thank you so much big brother."

As he watched her take out the flute he noticed for the first time the bruises that covered her arms.

"Seiya how did you get those bruises?"

Seiya looked down at the ground. "The mean ladies here were mad at me, that and they don't stop the other kids from picking on me."

Kumori was furious. He was unable to be here to protect her, and even though the women who worked at the orphanage didn't like him, he always thought that they would help Seiya. He never thought that they would hurt her. Why anyone would hurt someone as nice and peaceful as Seiya was beyond his imagination.

"Seiya I have to go now, but I hope that you enjoy your flute."

"I wish that you didn't have to go."

"I know but next time I come you can play me some music, would you like that."

"Yeah. Come back soon okay Kumori."

"I'll try."

He gave her another hug before he left. Kumori knew that he wasn't finished yet. He was going to stop Seiya's abuse now. He had never felt so angry before. Finally he located Ms. Miatsu in her office.

"Ms. Miatsu, would you care to explain what Seiya is covered in bruises."

"She is a very clumsy girl." She sneered at him.

"I know what is going on here. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I promise you, if I ever see her covered in bruises, or if I find out that she is being hurt by you, or anyone else here, I will write a letter to the Hokage and have him inspect this facility. And he would punish you severely, we both know that. "

Ms. Miatsu was speechless. Not only had Kumori defied her to such an extreme today, but know he had built up the courage to threaten her. She was literally stunned, and couldn't speak or move.

"I am going home. You had better protect and take care of her."

…

Sasuke,

Sasuke stood in front of his burned down compound. He liked to go there to think. It was strangely peaceful, unlike when he had last lived there. He started to remember his family, and clan. He walked through the streets heading to one of the few spots that were left undamaged by the fire, the cemetery. He held flowers in his hand and searched for his parents graves.

Once he found them he knelt down and bowed his head in respect. He placed the flowers on their graves and fought back tears.

"I did it you guys. I finally became a ninja. I hope that you would be proud of me. Mom, I finally managed to make friends. I am trying my best to preserve the Uchiha way but it is so hard. Dad I know that when I was younger you always told me to stay away from Naruto, and now I know why. But he is my best friend. I wish you guys could have met him and Kumori."

Sasuke paused as he tried to collect his thoughts. He was happy now, with the friends that he found, but he also felt sadness and guilt. He felt sadness for the death and loss of his family and clan. And guilt for not avenging them yet. He felt that it was his responsibility and his burden alone to bear.

"I know that I must find Itachi. He has to pay for what he did to you. To all of you. But lately it feels less important, and I don't know why. I have always been a loner and an avenger since I lost you. But I don't just want to kill him; I want to know why he did what he did. I hope that if I stray from my path of revenge you guys won't be ashamed of me. I miss you, and I feel like I still need you. But I will have to try to move on my own. Maybe with the help of my friends I will be a little stronger."

Sasuke stood up still staring at his parents graves. He felt like he was being watched, but when he turned around he only saw the trees rustling in the wind. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his parents and his brother.

"Mom, Dad, I love you and miss you, but I think I have to move on. It is time for me to start my own path as a ninja and not follow in the shadow of the Uchiha Clan. Then I believe that I will be able to rebuild to clan, hopefully this time it will be stronger. Good bye, I don't know when I will stop by again. I will try to come back soon."

As Sasuke left the compound and headed back to his house he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a man dressed in the Leaf shinobi uniform. The man was leaning with his back against the wall surrounding the Uchiha compound and he was reading an orange book with the picture of a man chasing a girl on it. He had white hair that spike up to the left, and his forehead protector came down over his left eye.

"Who are you and why were you just standing there at my family's wall?" Sasuke asked the stranger.

The stranger laughed quietly to himself and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke was startled and confused. He turned back and began his return to the apartment.

…

Sasuke walked into the front door of his apartment to find Kumori, and Naruto sitting in the living room. The three had not talked in a few days, ever since they found out who Naruto was. Or at least what was inside of him. Sasuke sat down in one of the rooms chairs.

"Do you guys hate me now?"

Kumori and Sasuke looked over to Naruto who held his head down. They knew that he had a lot on his mind lately but they never thought that he might think they hated him.

"Naruto you idiot, why would you think that?" Sasuke asked his friend.

"You haven't spoken to me since the day of graduation."

"Naruto you are our friend we could never hate you." Kumori assured him.

"Your friend, are you sure that you don't see me as the Fox Demon just like everyone else?"

"Naruto shut up!" Sasuke looked at his friend in anger surprising both Naruto and Kumori. "You are Naruto Uzumaki one of the nicest people I know. There is no way in Hell that you are anything like the Nine Tailed Fox so don't even consider that to be a possibility."

"He is right Naruto. You are our friend. You could be the container of every evil spirit in the world and you would still be our friend. Our slightly dark and powerful friend, but our friend none the less."

Naruto looked at his two best friends with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Thank you guys."

"Whatever, now we should probably get some sleep because tomorrow we will be placed into our assigned teams." Sasuke told his companions.

"Your right Sasuke, and who knows maybe we could be on the same team." Naruto said excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Naruto. Chances are they will separate the three of us." Kumori suggested.

"Whatever happens we will still be friends though right?" Naruto inquired.

"Of course you idiot. Now go to bed." Sasuke laughed.

The three Genin went to their respective rooms and went to sleep eagerly awaiting the next day.

…

Then next day,

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kumori entered the academy building and headed to Iruka Sensei's classroom for the meeting to assign them teams. As they entered the room they saw the other twenty seven graduates were already there. Kyo approached the three with a dejected look on his face.

"What is this loser doing here? Only people who graduated can be here so Naruto has to leave."

"For your information Kyo, Naruto did graduate." Sasuke said matter of factly

.

"What, no way. I was there when he said that he failed."

"It's true Kyo look at my head. See I have the Leaf shinobi insignia and everything." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"This has to be some trick."

"Oh shut up Kyo and get out of our way." Ino Yamanaka said as she pushed him out of her way.

"Yeah you're blocking the view you jerk." Another girl said with her eyes on Sasuke.

Naruto ribbed Sasuke with a grin on his face.

"Look Sasuke your fan club is here."

Sasuke blushed at the comment and punched Naruto in the arm. Kumori could not help but to laugh at his friend's predicament.

"Naruto you are so annoying, shut up and leave Sasuke alone. He deserves better friends than the likes of you." Sakura said as she pushed Naruto don and out of the way.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that Sakura. You think he is annoying? At least he doesn't spend all of his time trying to look pretty for me, and actually knows how to be a shinobi. You may be smart but that is all that you are truly good for. I hope that you are not on my tam because you would only drag us down." Sasuke angrily said as he helped Naruto back to his feet.

Everyone around them was shocked at what Sasuke said to Sakura. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt a pang of uselessness running through her. Deep down she knew he was right. Sasuke and Naruto walked past her to find their seat. As she looked down Kumori approached her.

"Hey Sakura, you don't know anything about Naruto so you shouldn't judge him like that. And as for Sasuke, if you want to get his attention then be a shinobi. Stop wasting your time reading beauty magazines and doing your make up. He would want a strong kunoichi, not a fan girl. I say this because I know that you have the talent you just need to learn to use it." Kumori said to her with a serious, but also friendly expression, and tone of voice.

"Thank you Kumori I will try."

"Good cause you two could actually make a cute couple." He said with a smile on his face.

Just then Iruka Sensei walked into the room and went to the front of the class. The rest of the Genin went back to their seats and patiently waited. Iruka looked at the graduates and smiled.

"Hello you guys, today you are all officially Genin of the Leaf Village. From this day on you are no longer my students, but are now my comrades in arms. I know that you will all make me proud to have been your teacher, and that you will all work your hardest to protect the village with your lives. Now we assigned teams based on how you scored on the tests, how well your specific abilities would match up to each other, and how well you can work together."

Iruka went through Squads 1 through 5, assigning various shinobi to each other.

"Squad 6 will consist of Kyo Moriko, Akihiko Hideaki, and Sakura Haruno."

"What I have to deal with Ms. Pink Haired Sasuke Fan."

"Shut up Moriko, we are a team now, we must respect each other."

"Whatever Akihito." Kyo said in spite.

"Well then on to Squad 7. This squad will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kumori Naito."

The class stared at the three boys whom were sitting next to each other. The three close friends actually were able to be on the same team.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about you guys." Naruto yelled out in excitement.

"Sit down Naruto." Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

"Now this is a surprise." Kumori said to himself.

"Squad eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Ok then Akamaru it looks like we are with Bug Boy and the Quiet girl." Kiba said without a pause.

"I will t…try to do my….very best." Hinata said softly.

"Our clan abilities might come as a benefit to each other." Shino said without much emotion.

Iruka continued down the list though Naruto wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy trying to come up with a killer squad name. Sasuke was interested in how the three of them wound up on the same team. Kumori also thought it was quite a shock, though it was a welcomed one.

"And finally Squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"Ugh why did I get stuck with Lazy butt and the Fat boy?" Ino cried to herself.

"Just like our parents it seems." Shikamaru said without a care.

"Did she just call me fat?" Choji asked with a death glare.

"Congratulations you guys, your new Jonin instructors will be here soon to talk to you about your new careers as ninja. You are all dismissed."

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I will definitely be putting in a little more Naruto/Konohamaru moments. The next chapter we will meet the instructor of Squad 7. Land of Waves is coming soon. Also I am going to start deciding on pairing soon. If anyone has any specific pairings that they would like to see let me know via PM or Review. I might start a poll I am not sure yet. Till next time. Please review as it helps motivate me to write faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading, sorry it has taken a while to update. Classes just started and work has been busy so I haven't had a lot of time to write. This chapter we will meet the sensei of Squad 7. Big thanks to all new favorites, followers, and reviews. **

**Guest(loser): I am glad you are impressed with the story. Hopefully I will be able to update more swiftly next chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Akatskifangirl: Was not planning on it. I don't like that pairing either. Thanks for the review**

**HQ-pyon: I wanted four three man squads; I apologize if it sounded like I said three four man squads. Naru Hina will be a choice in my poll. Thank you for your review.**

**Kanrei: I will try updating a little faster, and I am glad that you didn't dislike it. Thanks for the review. **

Chapter 7

Sasuke,

Sasuke sat in his desk waiting for his Jonin instructor to show up. Naruto, Kumori and he had been waiting for around two hours because their new sensei was late. As each minute passed Sasuke was getting slightly angrier at the situation. He looked over and saw Naruto about passing out, and Kumori building a large house of cards.

"This is ridiculous guys."

"I know what you mean Sasuke. He sure is taking his time." Kumori agreed

"Man this sucks, I thought teachers were supposed to be on time." Naruto complained.

"All of the other group's instructors already came and left. It figures we would have the late Jonin,"

"That's it I'm giving this guy a piece of my mind!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat and grabbed an eraser from the chalkboard. He grabbed a chair and started pinning the eraser to the top of the door between the door and the frame. He had a huge grin on his face as he set up his latest prank.

"He-he, that'll show him."

"Naruto I don't think that a Jonin is going to fall for such an obvious prank." Kumori said skeptically.

"Jonin are supposed to be the best of the ninja." Sasuke added

Secretly they both were hoping the prank would work. It would be payback on their instructor for keeping them waiting this long.

"Guy's be quiet, listen!" Naruto said excitedly,

Footsteps were heard coming from the hall way. As they were getting closer the three new Genin leaned forward in anticipation. A hand was placed on the door and started opening it as a head emerged from the door. The eraser fell from the top and landed on the head of none other than Iruka Sensei. A look of horror appeared on Naruto's face and Sasuke had to hold in the urge to laugh at his friend's unfortunate situation. Iruka was fuming and behind him stood a ninja with white spikey hair, a covered eye, and a mask. Sasuke recognized him as the shinobi who was standing outside the Uchiha compound.

"NARUTO!"

"Iruka Sensei, I'm sorry, I swear I wasn't trying to get you with that prank. I was trying to get the Jonin."

"And why were you trying to prank your new instructor?"

"He was two hours late."

"Well you are going to come in later and clean all of the erasers in the academy, maybe next time you will think twice about your stupid tricks."

"Awww come on sensei."

Kumori and Sasuke were having a hard time containing their laughter. Iruka noticed though and turned towards them. He had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Well then because you two think that's this is so funny you can help him."

Before the two could complain Iruka shot them a look full of killer intent. They decided it was better not to say anything at this point. Iruka looked satisfied with their lack of response and turned towards the Jonin who had been standing there watching everything.

"They are all yours."

"Thank you Iruka." The ninja said as Iruka disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well then my first impression of this group, your all idiots."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kumori looked at their new teacher with a mix of anger, irritation, and surprise.

"Well then, meet me up top." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke, along with his two friends, stood up and began his ascent to the roof. He was wondering who this Jonin was. It was strange that he had been outside Sasuke's family home unless he had been following him. When the three finally reached the area the saw their Jonin instructor reading a familiar orange book, which he quickly put away. The three teammates sat down near the Jonin.

"Ok then, why don't we start by introducing ourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"Your name, likes, dislikes goals, dreams, and hobbies."

"Goals?" Naruto asked.

"Yes goals, what do you want to be when you grow up? An Anbu, a teacher, a stand-up comic."

"Can you go first Sensei? Just so we know what to do." Kumori asked.

"Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake. There are things that I like and dislike, but I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, I guess I never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Okay Blondie your turn."

"But you didn't even tell us anything besides your name." Sasuke stated.

"And your point is?" Kakashi asked, causing Sasuke to drop the issue. "Go ahead."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like ramen, training and hanging out with my friends and teammates. My hobby is eating all different kinds of ramen. I dislike the time it takes for the ramen to cool off. And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, that way the people of this village will finally have to show me the respect that I deserve, and start treating me like a somebody."

"Ok then, next."

"My name is Kumori Naito, I like practicing Kenjutsu, and reading. I dislike bullies, and people who go back on their word. My goal for the future is to learn fuinjutsu, and become a strong enough Shinobi that I will be able to protect all of the people who I care about."

"And last is our resident heir."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have things that I like and even more that I dislike. My hobbies are training with my friends. My dream isn't a dream but an ambition. I will find my brother and discover the reason that he killed off my clan, and I will restore the Uchiha clan."

"Now that I know a little bit about you all, we will meet tomorrow at the third training ground."

"What are going to do sensei?" Naruto asked

"We are doing a little survival exercise."

"Survival exercise? Didn't we do enough of those in the academy?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought that ninja did actual missions, not training exercises." Kumori stated.

"This will be nothing like the training you've done before."

"Why what's so different about it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi chuckled sadistically at Naruto's question.

"What's so funny that's a normal question?" asked Sasuke.

"If I tell you you're not going to like the answer."

"Why not?"

"Well Kumori, of all the graduating Genin only twelve will actually go on to become Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy."

The three Genin looked at Kakashi in shock.

"Then why hold graduation exams?"

"To weed out the hopeless cases Sasuke. And just so you know this test has a sixty six percent chance that you will fail. I will see you three tomorrow, oh and you might not want to eat breakfast, that is unless you want to throw up."

…

Naruto,

After Kakashi had left Naruto decided to go for a walk in the woods. For some reason he felt like he was being followed. As he turned slightly he notices a cardboard tree standing in front of a real tree. He figured that it was probably that annoying kid from before Konohamaru.

"If you're going to hide on people, or try to sneak up on them, get some decent camouflage. That tree looks pathetic."

Konohamaru jumped out from behind his tree with a smile on his face.

"Just what I would expect from my greatest adversary."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the only one who has ever landed a blow on me, and for that I want you to be my teacher."

"Not interested."

"C'mon please. If I'm ever going to defeat my grandpa then I need a strong teacher."

"Tell me something kid, why do you want to defeat your grandfather so much."

Konohamaru looked down to the ground sadly.

"No one notices me; they only see the honorable grandson on the Third Hokage. They don't care about what I want, just what they expect from me. I don't even get in trouble for doing bad things, people just tell me how cute or great I am. I hate it."

"So you want to be Hokage so they notice you not your grandpa."

"Exactly and if you train me I know that you can show the shortcuts to get there."

"Sorry to disappoint you Konohamaru but I can't show you any shortcuts."

"What do you mean?"

"To become Hokage you're going to have to work hard and train every day to be the best that you can be. There are no short cuts. Besides you are going to have to defeat me because I am going to be the next Hokage."

Konohamaru looked to the older ninja who was smiling at him. Naruto knew that this kid had potential but he would have to work for it. Otherwise he would never be the best that he could be. Naruto wanted to see him succeed, after himself of course.

"Well then from now on we are going to be rivals Naruto Uzumaki, and I promise that I will defeat you."

"I will be waiting for that day Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Naruto left to go to his house to get some rest before the next day. As he reached his apartment he saw Sasuke being chased by his fan girls again, and Kumori was sitting on a light pole reading and balancing. He knew that tomorrow they would succeed, they couldn't fail. They had to become ninja so they could protect their home.

…

The next day,

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kumori sat at the training ground waiting for their Sensei. Naruto felt like this was going to become a habit of their Jonin teacher. He felt tired, but luckily him and his friends didn't take their Sensei's advice and decided to eat breakfast anyway so they were not hungry and had energy. Kakashi approached the group a few minutes later.

"Late again Kakashi Sensei."

"Sorry Naruto but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take another route."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay so for today's test you must take a bell from me by twelve, if you can't then you fail, and I will eat lunch in front of you and you won't get any. You may use any ninja weapons, jutsu, or technique to get the bells from me, and if you don't come at me with the intent to kill you will not get a bell."

As he explained the test he hung two silver bells on his pant loop.

"But sensei if we are supposed to take a bell then why is there only two bells?"

"Great question Kumori, only two of you are going to pass this test. The third we be sent back to the academy."

"But that isn't fair sensei."

"The life of a shinobi isn't fair Naruto. Now if you are all ready, on the count of three you may begin."

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his holster and ran at Kakashi. In a flash Kakashi was behind him holding the kunai to his neck and grabbing Naruto's head.

"I didn't say go yet, don't be in such a rush. But you did come at me ready to kill so… how do I put this. I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Sasuke prepped himself to run and hide to wait for an opportunity to strike.

"One."

Kumori placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and got ready to jump away.

"Two."

Naruto readied himself to get away from Kakashi Sensei and set up a plan before he attacked again.

"Three."

At the count, all three Genin leapt away from Kakashi and hid in the surrounding forests. Kakashi scanned over the areas and knew exactly where the three were. Even so he was satisfied with their hiding positions. He took out his book and began to read as he waited for the first attacker. He secretly hoped that this group would be able to deduce the purpose of the test as he knew they would be a good team. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a sound behind him and dodged a few thrown shuriken.

"I almost had you sensei."

"Naruto, why did you give away your position?"

"I don't need to hide to take you out."

Naruto charged at Kakashi and swung his fist. Kakashi easily dodged getting behind Naruto. Naruto continued swinging and kicking at Kakashi but he always dodged Naruto's blows. Finally Kakashi was crouched behind Naruto and made the tiger hand sign.

Don't let your opponents get behind you all the time. Secret Leaf Taijutsu: 1000 Years of Death!"

Kakashi delivered a small butt poke to Naruto and he went flying. While he was in the air he turned into smoke.

"A shadow clone?"

"Now!"

Six more Naruto's attacked Kakashi almost catching him off guard but Kakashi being as quick as he was quickly dispelled five of the clones. He approached the six and as he reached for it, the clone turned revealing a paper bomb on his chest. The clone grinned and exploded. The blast would have been effective except Kakashi used a Substitution Jutsu so only a long was blown up.

"Crap I thought I had him." Naruto said dejectedly. He looked to his left and saw a bell lying on the ground by a tree. "He-he, too easy sensei."

Naruto walked over to the bell and bent over to pick it up. Before he could reach the bell though his foot was wrapped by a rope and he was hulled up into a tree dangling from a branch. The bell exploded in a puff of smoke revealing Kakashi, whom had used a Transformation Jutsu.

"Naruto if a trap is obvious, don't fall for it."

"Who says that I did Sensei?"

"What?"

Before Naruto could respond a barrage of kunai and shuriken, thrown by Sasuke, flew from the trees behind Kakashi and impaled him in his right side.

…

Kumori,

Kumori watched in slight horror as Sasuke's weapons hit their target. He didn't think Sasuke would actually try to kill their teacher.

"Sasuke you went too far, I had him!" The trapped Naruto shouted.

He burst into smoke revealing that it was another shadow clone as the real Naruto jumped from the trees. Sasuke also jumped next to Naruto as Kumori decided to watch for a moment longer.

"I had an opening and I took it, now let's get those bells."

"What if he's dead you jerk? Who's going to teach us now?"

"He said to come at him with the intent to kill so I did."

As the two argued Kumori looked to the body of Kakashi. Of course Kakashi's body turned into a log, he had used another Substitution. The ground below Naruto's feet began to shake.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

Naruto was pulled underground until only his head was left sticking out. Sasuke looked in shock over to where Kakashi's body had been. Realizing his mistake he tried to run but Kakashi caught him.

"Sasuke always mind your surroundings. Do not let a squabble with a friend impair your field of vision. Now your fight is with me."

Kumori watched as Sasuke used his impressive taijutsu abilities to block off Kakashi, and almost grab one of the bells. Sasuke had always been the most superior with taijutsu, so it wasn't a shock to him that he would do that well. Sasuke jumped away and performed his hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire burst from the Uchiha's mouth flying towards Kakashi. Kakashi didn't move though. He performed his own hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"

Water flowed from the nearby lake and created a wall protecting Kakashi from the fireball, and creating a cloud of steam. When the smoke cleared Sasuke saw something that truly horrified him. Sasuke let out a scream that gave Kumori goose bumps. Kakashi looked over to Kumori and stared him down.

"Might as well come out now."

Kumori leapt from his tree and unsheathed his great sword. He ran at Kakashi and swung his sword with great strength. Kakashi dodged the blade but nearly was punched by Kumori's quick second attack. Kumori stabbed the blade into the ground and used it as leverage to kick at Kakashi. But he blocked the kick with his arm.

"You are good with that sword but you are still too slow for me."

Kumori did a few hand signs and attacked Kakashi.

"Wind Style: Quick Air Slash Jutsu!"

As he swung his sword at Kakashi again a shockwave of wind chakra nearly caught Kakashi in his arm.

"A wind user, that is an interesting development. But still not good enough. Lightning Style: Body Pulse Jutsu!"

In a blink of an eye Kakashi was in front of Kumori and touch his chest sending a current throughout his body forcing him to the ground. Kumori nearly passed out from the effects. The sound of a bell tolled in the background letting them know that their time was up. Kakashi had the three sit in front of the three wooden posts and tied them up.

"Well congratulations I am not sending you back to the academy."

The three ninja looked happy, and confused that they had passed.

"Really we passed!" Naruto shouted out.

"No."

"Then why are we not going back."

"Thank you for asking Kumori. I am having you three cut from the program."

"WHAT!." All three friends yelled together.

"Did you even stop to think why we put you into teams?"

The question was met with silence.

"It's rather basic, the answer is teamwork. Had you three worked together you might have taken a bell. But Naruto was too busy trying to do by himself what you all should have done together. Sasuke you let your feeling towards your deceased family get in the way of the lives of your current family. And Kumori you sat back letting the other two do the work when you could have greatly helped your team."

"Then why pit us against each other?" Sasuke asked

"Ninja need to be able to see through deception. Those who go against their orders are considered trash, but those who forsake their comrades are even lower than trash. Look at the stone over here. It is called a memorial stone. It has the names of the many heroes of the Hidden Leaf Village. The names of my best friends are on here."

"Heroes of the Hidden Leaf! Sensei I want my name on that stone, then everyone will definitely notice me!" Naruto said excitedly.

"They are not those kinds of heroes Naruto. All these ninja were KIA."

The whole group went quiet out of respect for the fallen warriors of the Hidden Leaf.

"I will give you all one more chance to pass. You will come at me as a team to defeat me. But you will not be allowed to speak to each other beforehand. I will return in thirty minutes."

Kumori sat with his friends in silence not wanting to defy his sensei's wishes, and not wanting to lose his chance at becoming a shinobi.

"We need a plan." Sasuke said to the other two.

"Sasuke, Kakashi said we were not to discuss this." Naruto said worriedly.

"Not forming a plan at this point would be suicidal."

Kumori thought for a moment.

"Sasuke's right Naruto. We need a plan of attack."

"So what are we going to do?"

As the three discussed their plan Kakashi sat in a tree listening to them. He smiled to himself thinking they might actually make it now. He knew they still had to show that as a team they would stand by each other.

As Sasuke described the last part of his plan the ground around the, shook and a small cloud explosion happened revealing Kakashi who look quite angry.

"I said that you were not supposed to speak. You defied my rules. Why?"

"We are a team." Sasuke shouted back.

"We will never put each other's lives in any unnecessary danger, even if it means breaking the rules." Kumori followed.

"We are one." Naruto finished.

"You are one. That is your excuse. Fine then."

Kakashi raised his hand and pulled out a kunai. He looked like he could kill them for disobeying a direct order. As he brought the kunai down it exploded into smoke revealing three forms with their names on them.

"You pass."

The three Genin looked at their sensei in shock as he smiled with his eyes at them.

"Starting tomorrow Squad 7 will begin its missions. Go home and get some rest. You're going to need it."

Sasuke grinned at his sensei realizing that it was still all just a test, and they had passed. Naruto was shouting for joy that they were now ninja. Kumori quietly smiled to himself.

"I did it Seiya, now I can definitely protect you."

…

**Well thank you for reading. I am going to open a poll for Naruto and Sasuke pairings. Kumori will come later. Both polls will be open for 2 weeks. The polls should start next chapter. Next chapter, Land of Waves Begins. Please review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back for chapter 8 of Alone, Together. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter, I was insanely busy these past two weeks and barely had time to sleep let alone type up this story. I would like to say thanks to my new favorites and followers. This chapter will be the start of the Land of Waves arc. Also the polls are now up for Naruto and Sasuke's pairings.**

**HQ-pyon: Thank you for your review.**

**Akasukifangirl: Thanks for your review and I apologize for messing up your name last time.**

**Guest (Loser): Thank you for the inspirational music it helped me dish out the chapter pretty quickly when I had the chance to start writing.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

Kumori,

"_Sasuke here, at point A"_

"Kumori at point B"

"_Naruto at point C"_

"_A little faster next time Naruto."_

A rustling could be heard in the trees around them.

"_Target is moving." Sasuke said quietly._

"_Follow him, do not lose the target."_

The three hidden Genin moved through the branches silently trying to keep the shadowy target in their sights.

"Ok target in sight again." Kumori informed

"_What is your distance from the target?"_

"_Five meters." Naruto answered._

"_We're ready just give us the signal." Sasuke said._

"_Alright, now move in for the capture."_

Out of the tress the three Genin jumped heading straight for the target. Kumori could see Naruto get closer than the rest. As Naruto grabbed the shadow, it freaked out and began clawing his face.

"Ahhhh, you damn cat!"

"Target acquired Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke said through his radio transmitter.

"_Can you confirm the ribbon on the targets right ear?"_

"Yes target matches full description sensei." Kumori responded.

"_Good then Squad 7, mission to capture the missing pet Tora is a success." _

…

Kumori stood along with the rest of his team in front of Iruka and the Third Hokage. They had just reported the success of their mission and now they were waiting for their next assignment. Kumori looked over to see the client of their previous mission who happened to be a large scary woman, the wife of the daimyo, who was smothering her cat.

"I feel bad for that cat." Kumori said to his teammates.

"I don't. That darn cat deserves whatever he gets." Naruto responded upset.

"I can see why he ran away." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You three pay attention."

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei." All three responded.

"Now then for Squad Sevens next mission. Babysitting for an important diplomat, or grocery shopping for an elderly man."

"No way old man, come on give us a real mission!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto that is not the way to speak to your Hokage!" Iruka yelled back.

"It is ok Iruka, Naruto obviously I am going to have to explain the way we deal out missions. Every day we receive numerous requests for jobs ranging from assassination to babysitting and we arrange those requests on a rank from D to S in order of difficulty and experience required. Being fresh out of the academy Genin you are assigned D rank missions." The Third explained.

After the Hokage finished speaking he looked over to see Naruto sitting on the ground looking through his backpack for something. Kumori stifled a laugh at his friend for not paying attention. Sasuke too looked bored at the explanation.

"Did you not hear a word that our Lord Hokage just said to you Naruto?" Iruka asked angrily.

"I get everything that you just said old man, but I am a ninja now, not some little punk kid, and I want a real ninja mission." Naruto exclaimed to the Third.

Kumori noticed that Kakashi looked slightly tense at Naruto's statements. Kumori also knew that Sasuke, as well as himself, had similar thoughts to Naruto. They all wanted harder missions. The Third began to chuckle slightly.

"So Naruto wants a real ninja mission. He wants to show us all that he is no longer a child. Very well I will assign your squad a C ranked mission as long as the entire team wants it. As well as having Kakashi's permission."

"Yes I definitely want a C rank mission." Naruto said excitedly.

"A harder mission does sound like it will make us stronger." Sasuke said.

"This will be a better chance to hone our skills." Kumori exclaimed.

"Well Kakashi your team seems to want a harder mission. Do you think they are ready?" Iruka asked hoping he said no.

"I do believe they are ready, and at risk of having them all attack me, I say that we will take it."

"Yeah our first C rank mission, so what is it going to be; saving a princess, defending a kingdom under siege?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Your client is right outside. Please send in Tazuna." The Hokage announced.

A large older man who wore glasses walked into the room. He looked like a man who has worked with his hands his entire life, and in his hand was a bottle in a paper bag. He was obviously disturbed and drunk.

"So these are the ninja you hired for me. They look like a bunch of kids. The short one doesn't look like he could protect a fly." Tazuna said rudely with a slur in his voice.

"He-he, who's the short one?" Naruto asked while laughing.

Kumori smirked looking at his team. Everyone knew that Naruto was the shortest of the three. It took Naruto a moment to realize that Tazuna was talking about him and when he finally did realize it he was not happy.

"That's it your dead!" Naruto tried to attack Tazuna but Kakashi held him off of the client.

"No Naruto, you do not kill the man you are hired to protect."

"Well I'll show you who's strong, I am a ninja and not just any ninja I'm going to be the Hokage so you better respect me."

"The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest ninja right. You don't have a chance, and I won't respect a small fry like you. My name is Tazuna of the Land of Waves, and you are going to escort me back to my village to so that I can complete a bridge I have been working on. And I expect you to protect me, with your lives if necessary. We leave tomorrow." Tazuna said before he walked out of the room.

"Ok then you three are dismissed until 9 o'clock tomorrow." Kakashi announced to the group.

Kumori left from the building without the other two members of his squad. As much as he wanted to discuss the mission with them he had something more important to attend to. He walked the familiar path to the orphanage he grew up at and he saw many of the children playing in the front lawn. He heard a soothing melody playing from the other end of the lawn and he walked to the origin of the music. Kumori saw Seiya sitting alone playing the flute that she bought him.

"Hey Seiya, that sounded great."

"Big brother what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"I came to tell you that I am going to be gone for a while. I was given an escort mission to the Land of Waves."

"When are you leaving Kumori?"

"Tomorrow."

"You better be careful big brother, I know how reckless you and your team members can get."

"Oh ha-ha and I will try to be as careful as I can be Seiya."

"Good then have a safe trip Kumori."

….

Sasuke,

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the training grounds to get some last minute training in before their mission began the next day. Even though it had been several years since they had become friends, Sasuke was still not sure how to handle the bond. Naruto at times could annoy Sasuke to no end with his pranks and Naruto, in retaliation, always tells Sasuke that he needs to take the stick out of his ass.

"So Sasuke do you think that we might get to fight any enemy ninja on our mission?"

"I wouldn't count on it Naruto, as I have read, C rank missions might have bandits, or highway men, but not ninja."

"Ugh, I'm never going to be able to show off how good I am."

"Quit complaining idiot."

"You shut up Sasuke."

The two friends started smiling and laughing. They made it to the training field and spent the next few hours sparring and working on their skills. When they made their way back to their apartment they met Kumori on the road. The three walked together discussing their mission.

"Man that Tazuna guys a real jerk."

"You're just mad because he called you short Naruto."

"No Kumori, I just don't like drunken jerk wads."

"Regardless of your feelings of the one we must protect, we will protect him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sasuke. Man it has been freaken warm lately, when are we going to get some rain?"

The three talked on until night fell and they decided to get some rest before their big day. Sasuke thought about the upcoming mission. His first C rank mission. His first step towards his brother. Sasuke fell asleep with thoughts on the day he finds he brother, Itachi Uchiha,

…

The next day,

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kumori stood waiting alongside a now sober Tazuna at the village gate. They had been waiting for Kakashi for about an hour and Sasuke was getting impatient with his sensei. He had already had to deal with Naruto trying to bring all of his belongings on the trip, and he was not in the mood for his sensei being late again.

"Good morning everyone, are you ready to go?" Kakashi asked the group as he stood atop a nearby pole.

"Your late again Kakashi sensei." Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"I apologize but you see there was this little old lady who needed my help."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sasuke said angrily.

"If you are done wasting time let's get a move on it." Tazuna said annoyed. "I figured that I would have real ninja guarding me not these kids."

"I can assure you Tazuna that these kids are more than enough protection for you." Kakashi told the old man.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

The group walked at a normal pace as they headed out on their journey. Sasuke noticed that Tazuna was looking around suspiciously a lot. He determined that this meant that Tazuna was worried about something bad coming after him.

"Hey you too come over here."

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Keep an eye out for anything strange, our employer seems strangely paranoid.

"You don't think he lied about the danger he was in do you Sasuke?"

"That exactly what I think Kumori."

"Ok keep our eyes peeled. We can do this you guys." Naruto said to his friends.

After a little more walking, the group came across a puddle a few yards ahead of them. Sasuke glanced at it not thinking anything about it. Naruto and Kumori were talking to each other behind Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Tazuna wiping his forehead in the sun's heat.

"Naruto, Kumori come here for a minute." Sasuke said to his team.

The two Genin approached Sasuke as he slightly motioned to the puddle. The three looked at each other and gave a knowing glance as they continued talking to each other. Kakashi looked on at his students and he was fairly sure that they noticed something was off.

"Hurry up Kakashi sensei we need to keep moving and your falling behind." Naruto said to his teacher.

The group passed by the puddle and as soon as they were clear of it two figures rose from the water. The two ninja rushed Kakashi wrapping him in there serrated chain to the point where he could not escape.

"Got you now."

"One down."

The two ninja pulled on their chains forcing them to cut and shred their way through Kakashi. The three Genin were shocked by this upset but readied themselves for attack. One of the two attacking ninjas threw the other towards Naruto. Sasuke sprang into action throwing a shuriken at the chain that connected the two enemy shinobi. After the shuriken successfully pinned the chain to a tree Sasuke threw a kunai at the shuriken hitting it square in the center hole. The two shinobi attempted to pull the chain from the tree but they were stuck unable to do so. Tazuna watched on in awe of the battle going on in front of him.

"What the hell is this?"

"Come on brother time to kill these three Genin."

…

Naruto,

Naruto snapped out of his slight shock as Sasuke pinned the two enemy ninja to the tree. He and Kumori both rushed the shinobi delivering kicks to their heads, forcing them back and effectively disconnecting them from their chains. The enemy ninja landed and then rushed themselves at Naruto and Kumori, both of whom were barely able to dodge as the ninja quickly changed direction heading towards Tazuna.

"Time to die old man!"

Before the brothers were able to strike out at Tazuna Naruto and Sasuke kicked them backwards. The brother Naruto fought was able to reach out and scratch Naruto's hand.

"Your dead now brat!" The brother yelled as he ran at Naruto ready to attack.

Before the ninja had a chance to strike he was incapacitated by a swift punch in the gut. Naruto looked up at his savior and saw the other brother unconscious over the ninjas shoulder.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Kakashi sensei!"

"We thought you were dead sensei." Kumori said to his teacher.

The three Genin looked over to where the thought his remains were and saw shredded pieces of wood in his place. It dawned on all three what had happened.

"A Substitution Jutsu." Sasuke said with a hint of relief.

"Ugh….How….You were dead." One of the brothers croaked.

"It was quite obvious, so much so that my three Genin were able to deduce the trap. A puddle in the middle of the road on a hot day when there has been no rain for over a week."

"Curse you." The ninja said before losing consciousness.

"I am sorry you guys. I would have come out earlier to help you but I needed to see who it was they were."

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well I needed to see their target. Was this simply ninja fighting ninja or was it an assassination attempt on the life of a famed bridge builder who is building a bridge that could change a countries fate?" Kakashi explained. "Tazuna you have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You asked for a C rank mission with light security to protect you from bandits and highwaymen. Instead you are attacked by The Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu, two Chunin level missing ninja of The Village Hidden in the Mist, from the Land of Water. Had we known that we would face difficulties such as this we would have assigned the mission a B or maybe even an A rank so that we would have stronger ninja assigned to protect you. We should go back to the village now, especially considering Naruto's injury."

For a moment Naruto had forgotten the scratch on the back of his hand. His hand felt strangely numb.

"The wound is poisoned Naruto we have to drain the blood so that it doesn't get to your heart. We really should head back."

"But I need your help. Please, I beg that you take me back to the Land of Waves."

"_Why is it always me who gets hurt and drags everyone down? No more." Naruto thought to himself._

"Mr. Tazuna this mission is way outside our parameters. We are only Genin; this mission should have gone to Chunin level or higher." Kumori told Tazuna.

"No, we have to stay on the mission. No more running away, no more losing!" Naruto said loudly as he stabbed his hand with a kunai draining the poisoned blood. "All my life I have tried to be strong, stronger than everyone else, and when I finally get my chance not only do I freeze up at first, I get hurt. Not anymore. By the blood of my hand I swear that I will never turn back, I will never run away. Tazuna I will keep you safe, even if it means my life. I will always keep my word because that is my Nindo. My ninja way."

The rest of the group looked at the blonde as he stood there with blood flowing from his hand.

"Naruto that was cool and all but seriously, if we do not stop that bleeding you will die." Kakashi told his student.

After Kakashi told Naruto this the blonde started freaking out realizing his mistake in stabbing his hand. Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing at the blonde reaction. Kakashi began cleaning and bandaging up the wound and he noticed that the wound had already begun to heal itself.

"Kakashi sensei is everything going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes you will be just fine Naruto."

Kakashi looked to Tazuna. The man had a tensed up look upon his face, hoping that the ninja would help him still.

"Why did you lie to us Tazuna? Had you given us all of the information the"

"The Land of Waves is a poor nation. We used to be more prosperous, but that was before Gato."

"The Gato, as in Gato Industries, the shipping empire." Kakashi asked intrigued.

"That is just what he does on the surface. Underneath that he is a leader in smuggling and drug trade. He has ruined our country with his drugs. If we can get this bridge built, it will usher in a new era of trade and commerce within the Land of Waves. That is why Gato will stop at nothing to make sure that I am dead. I am sorry that I lie to you, and I understand if you choose to leave me here to die. Of course my grandson will cry "Grandpa I miss you Grandpa" and my daughter will forever bare a hatred for you and the leaf village, but I am sure that you could live with that."

"Well you certainly know how to lay it on thick huh." Kakashi said dejectedly. "I'll leave the decision to you three."

"I think that we should go, if anything it will make us stronger." Sasuke said

"I don't want to leave this land in the control of a monster like that." Kumori lamented.

"I will never turn my back on those who need my help." Naruto proclaimed.

"Ok but the next time we are attacked it will be stronger ninja so you three will listen to whatever I say."

"Yes sir." All three Genin said together.

"Thank you." Tazuna said to the group.

…

Elsewhere,

"You failed Demon of the Mist; I thought that you said that your men were strong enough to handle this task." A man in a black suit with glasses and a cane said while looking to a ninja who was sitting down on a couch.

"I did not expect that Kakashi Hatake would be one of the men protecting the bridge builder."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

The man was suddenly quite frightened as a large sword swung its way to just barely missing his neck.

"I Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village, will personally kill the man you want dead. So don't you worry Gato, they stand no chance against me."

**Thank you all for your continued support for this story. The next chapter will be out soon as I am getting less busy. Also as I stated above I have two polls now going for the pairings of Naruto and Sasuke, Kumori's will be later. You can either find the polls on my profile or in my forum titled Alone Together Polls. You will be allowed two votes per poll and I will give additional votes to reviewers who say their choices in their review. The polls will be active for until September 29. Thank you again for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto, the only thing that is mine are the oc's and original techniques that I have created. **

**Welcome back for chapter 9 of Alone, Together. I apologize for the delay in posting I had a bunch of big tests and papers to write. I have only had three voters for the Naruto Pairing so far and One for Sasuke. At the end of this chapter I have the URL's posted for each to make it easier for you to get to the polls. You get two choices per poll and an extra vote for each in a review or PM. This chapter will be about the fight with Zabuza so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**HQ-pyon: Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the Zabuza chapter.**

Chapter 9

Sasuke,

The area around the group was covered in a heavy fog. Sasuke and the rest of the company sat in a long motorboat. To not arouse suspicion the group decided that it would be safer to quietly row the boat to shore.

"Wow look at this fog." Kumori said to the group.

"The land of waves always has a heavy fog, it is one of our best defenses, and our biggest problem as Gato likes to hide his minions in it when we have tried to fight back." Tazuna said to the ninja.

"Tazuna we are almost to the bridge. Our destination is just ahead, the Land of Waves" The boats captain said.

The group looked on through the fog as a large shape became visible. As they grew closer they could see the enormous half-finished bridge. Even still under construction it looked unreal to the ninja.

"Oh, wow, look at that you guys." Naruto said admiringly.

"It is quite impressive." Sasuke responded.

"Please keep your voices down. We don't want to be spotted. Hopefully this fog will hide us from the enemy, at least long enough to you three away" The driver whispered.

As the group neared the shore Tazuna became noticeably more nervous. Kakashi looked over to his students and met each of their eyes. Sasuke knew this as a signal to be prepared for an attack.

"We are approaching the shore. Tazuna we have been quite fortunate that no one has noticed your arrival." The driver said to Tazuna.

The ship travelled through a dimly lit tunnel to reveal the Land of Waves. There was a large open bay with small villages on either side. The boat continued straight passed a large tree in the middle of the bay. Sasuke admired its twists and turns of the branches leading to the underwater roots, appreciating the slight beauty of the tree. He thought to himself, _"If this tree can weather the harshness of the ocean, and grow, and thrive, then I can make it through my troubles as well." _The boat finally docked at the shore.

"Well Tazuna this is as far as I will go." The boat driver told him.

"Thank you for taking such a risk." He responded with gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, just finish your bridge and be careful."

The driver turned on his boats motor and drove off away from the shore. Tazuna looked over to the ninja.

"Ok bring me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece."

"All right." Kakashi agreed.

Sasuke walked along with his teammates wondering about what was coming next. _"The next fight will probably not be against Chunin ninja like last time. They will be stronger."_ Sasuke looked to the rest of his team. Everyone was on edge, even Kakashi, though he tried to hide it. All of a sudden Naruto threw a kunai into a bush.

"Naruto what is it?" Kumori asked stunned at the blonde's actions.

The group all stared at the bushes waiting for an attack. But nothing happened.

"Oops, heh heh, I guess I was just a little jumpy." Naruto said laughing it off.

"You idiot." Sasuke said almost to himself.

The group of five began walking again.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Kumori."

"I've been meaning to ask, doesn't the Land of Waves have their own ninja village."

"No they don't, the Land of Waves like many other smaller lands has their own natural defenses, plus they are not a very prosperous nation, so they never really needed their own ninja village."

"Ok thank you sensei."

A sudden rustling was heard behind the group and once again, Naruto was the first to act throwing another kunai at the source. A slight cry was heard from the area the kunai struck. The group walked over only to see a white rabbit in a state of shock with the kunai just above his head.

"Oh my god bunny, I'm so sorry." Naruto began apologizing to the rabbit trying to calm it down as it was freaking out.

"All of this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked slightly taken aback.

…

"_Ah so it is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. The Copy ninja form the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No wonder the Demon Brothers were unable to execute the bridge builder. "_

…

Sasuke stared at the rabbit and he knew that something didn't seem right.

"Kakashi sensei, that is a snow rabbit. They only have white fur in the winter, when the days are shorter, which means this one has been kept inside as a pet." Sasuke said to his teacher.

"No not as a pet. It was raised to be used as a substitution. Everybody Get Down!"

The group alerted to a large noise dropped to the ground as a rather large sword was thrown their way and after passing them, embedded itself into the tree. Afterwards a tall bulky man stood atop the hilt looking back at the group. He was wearing camouflage pants and no shirt. His face was covered by bandages.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

"_Rogue ninja, to leave a ninja village this guy must be powerful."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto tried to run at the new enemy but Kakashi quickly stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Naruto, he's not like those other ninja. This guy is in a whole other league. And if he is my opponent then I will need this. This fight could be treacherous."

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. Did I get that right? How lucky am I that I get to face you. It's too bad that you will have to hand over the old man." Zabuza said to Kakashi.

"_Sharingan, but that's not possible!"_ Sasuke thought.

"Now quick Manji formation. Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work now it's time to use it." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband revealing a closed eye with a scar going down his face. As he opened his eye it revealed a red eye with three tomoe marks in it. "I'm ready!"

"Well it seems like I get to see the Sharingan in action, this is an honor." Zabuza chided.

"_He does have Sharingan, but how?"_ Sasuke wondered

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan. What is a Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"It is a rare ocular jutsu, or dojutsu, the user of this visual jutsu can instantly see through any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu and reflect it back at their opponent. It is a unique power, only found among a select few members of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said with some contempt and wonder in his voice.

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, the copy it to the smallest detail. As for you Jonin, being in the assassination corps of the Hidden Mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile is in our Bingo Book, we called you the man who copied over 1000 jutsu. Kakashi, the Copy Ninja." Zabuza continued.

"_Is Kakashi really so strong, and how did he get a Sharingan?"_ Sasuke grew more curious by the second.

"Enough talking, I need to kill the old man." As Zabuza spoke a strong mist began to fall over the area. Sasuke looked over to his teammates and he saw Naruto looking towards the water.

"There he is. He's standing on the lake." Naruto said to everyone.

Zabuza stood with one hand in a seal the other pointing strait into the air. His chakra could be felt heavy in the air. Sasuke started to tremble slightly at the pressure.

"He is building up a massive amount of chakra." Sasuke heard Kakashi say quietly.

"Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza said loudly disappearing into the mist.

The air around them grew even heavier with anticipation and killer intent. Sasuke's hand began to shake as it made its way to his kunai pouch.

"_Where is he? This feeling it's maddening."_

"Everyone be prepared, Zabuza Momochi is a master at the Silent Killing technique. He is known for killing without mercy." Kakashi said to the group.

The forest once again became silent. Out of the mist Zabuza's voice filled the air with a deathly chill.

"Eight points to strike; Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidney's, Heart. Which one should I choose?"

Fear spread throughout Sasuke's body. He had never experienced a feeling like this before.

"_This is the power of a Jonin? It almost makes you want to die, to beg for death."_ He clutched his kunai ready to bring it to his own throat.

"Sasuke calm down. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi said with a smile.

"I think you spoke too soon." Zabuza said as he appeared in the middle of Naruto, Sasuke, Kumori, and Tazuna.

…

Naruto,

Naruto almost cried out in fear as Zabuza appeared behind him. He could almost feel the blade coming for him in his mind. Before Zabuza could move though Kakashi appeared and stabbed him allowing the group to get away. Naruto heard the sound of running water as he looked at the two Jonin.

"So you saw me already, even through the fog, eh Kakashi. He-he, Impressive, but not good enough." Zabuza said as he burst into water.

Naruto saw as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and slashed his giant sword through Kakashi's torso. Kakashi too turned into water as he was slashed.

"You made a water clone? You actually copied me even through that." Zabuza said in slight shock.

Kakashi appeared in front of the ninja and kicked at his feet. Zabuza jumped away and tried to slash at Kakashi again with an impressive amount of brute strength. Kakashi ducked out of the way and the two continued to exchange potential blows to each other. Zabuza eventually gained the upper hand as he kicked Kakashi in the chest heading towards the lake. Kakashi dove into the lake thinking it would offer some protection. Naruto remained amazed at the raw power between these two shinobi. As Kakashi tried to get out of the lake he noticed something strange.

"The water is too heavy."

"He-he-he you fell right into my trap Kakashi. So much for the famed Copy Ninja." Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi holding his hands out in front of him. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Kakashi swore as he became encircled and encased in a sphere bubble of water. The Water Prison was connected to Zabuza and he laughed as he made a water clone which took a few steps towards the group of Genin and Tazuna. Naruto was the closest and the first to be attacked by the clone. He was barely able to dodge it but he lost his leaf headband in the process. Naruto was shaking as he backed away further from the clone.

"I gotta run there is no way I can beat this guy. I'll die if I stay here."

"Get out of here. Take the bridge builder and run. His clone can't leave its range and Zabuza has to stay here if he wants to keep me trapped."

Naruto was about to start running when he looked at his bandaged hand.

"No….No more running. I made a vow by the blood of this hand that I would not turn back. Not when there is someone here who needs me. I can't turn back now."

Naruto stood up with a new look of determination in his eyes. He looked over to Sasuke and Kumori and grinned with his signature grin. He then ran at Zabuza creating multiple shadow clones as he did it.

"No Naruto stay away. This is not a fight that you can win." Kakashi yelled at his blonde student.

"The kid wants to die huh." Zabuza chuckled as his clone slashed through the clones and quickly kicked Naruto in the face as he dove at him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled

"Naruto lay on the ground looking defeated. He slowly started to get back up, in his right hand holding his fallen leaf headband.

"All that work, for a headband?" Zabuza asked in a condescending tone. "A child like you could not beat someone like me. By your age my hands had already been stained with the blood of my enemies. You three are just playing at ninja, you don't know how to take a life."

"So it's true then, the story of the Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you talking about Kakashi Sensei?" Kumori asked.

"So you heard about our little graduation exercise, eh Kakashi?" Zabuza chuckled.

"In the Hidden Mist Village students are trained their entire lives as comrades, growing up and learning together. Then on the day of their graduation exam their last test is a fight. A fight in which two potential Genin will face each other until one succeeds at killing the other. Friends who grew up together forced to take each other's lives. This all changed one exam day though. The day that a child, who had barely begun his ninja training, slaughtered the entire graduating class. That child grew up to be Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist, also one of the legendary Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

"Well doesn't this just bring back memories? Ah, how much fun my childhood was." Zabuza said reminiscing.

"Well I don't care who you are I am going to rescue my sensei!" Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto I am telling you too run!" Kakashi said to his student.

"Sasuke, Kumori, I have a plan. How about we try some teamwork?" Naruto said to his friends.

Both boys nodded back to Naruto. Kumori brought out his great sword preparing for battle and Sasuke got into his taijutsu stance.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created thirty clones all of which jumped at the clone of Zabuza.

All of Naruto's clones were on top of Zabuza's water clones when they all felt a surge of chakra below them. He forced all of Naruto's clones off of himself and swung his giant sword at them causing most of them to poof out of existence and causing the others to fly away and hit the ground hard. Naruto reached inside of his bag as he was sliding backwards across the ground and took out a large folded up shuruiken.

"Sasuke here!" He yelled as tossed the shuruiken to him.

As Sasuke caught the shuruiken Kumori rushed forward at Zabuza's clone. He brought his sword down at the clone hard trying to destroy the clone but it managed to block his attack.

"Ah you are the strong one aren't you? You have promise in the art of Kenjutsu. Too bad I have to kill you." The clone said as his force his sword to cut Kumori's in half.

Kumori jumped back as he stared at what was left of his blade. The old sword had been too worn out to match up to Zabuza's. He threw the sword into the air and went through his hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Sword Shuruiken Jutsu!" As he caught his sword he channeled chakra into it and threw the sword at the clone as hard as he could surprising the clone as the sword carved into him dispelling the clone.

As this happened Sasuke caught the shuruiken and spun around before stopping. He unfolded the weapon held it in front of him.

"Demon Wind Shuruiken: Windmill of Shadows!"

Sasuke then jumped into the air and threw the shuruiken at Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist sampling chuckled.

"You actually think that you can hit me with a shuruiken."

As he said this he reached out and caught it out of the air with his free hand. He then noticed the second one coming at him fast.

"A second shuruiken in the shadow of the first? It's a Shadow Shuruiken Jutsu!" He said alarmed.

Zabuza was barely able to jump into the air as the shuruiken flew below him. From behind him he heard a poof as the shuruiken transformed back into Naruto. Naruto then proceeded to throw a kunai at Zabuza. The ninja was able to dodge the kunai getting cut in the cheek in the process and pulling his hand out of the Water Prison that was holding Kakashi.

"You brat, you're going to pay for that!" Zabuza yelled as he began spinning the shuruiken in his hand. Before he could throw it though, a hand stopped the weapon in its place. "What the Hell?" Zabuza turned to see Kakashi free from the prison staring at him with his Sharingan eye.

…

Kumori,

Kumori was amazed that Naruto's plan had actually worked. Kakashi sensei was free and Zabuza looked slightly anxious.

"Good job Naruto, you too Kumori, Sasuke." Kakashi said to his students.

"Yeah, it totally worked."

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto you just got lucky." Sasuke said jokingly.

"It was all just a giant fluke!" Tazuna said.

"You can call it a fluke but Naruto actually made a great plan of attack. I knew he was good, but as dumb as he acts, I didn't think he had it in him." Kumori thought to himself.

"Ugh, I was careless and let myself be distracted by three Genin." Zabuza chided.

"Don't flatter yourself, you weren't distracted. You were forced out of your jutsu."

Zabuza looked over to the bridge builder and the Genin protecting him. He was trying to formulate how he would dispose of all the trash around him.

"You're fight is with me Zabuza, and I must warn you the same jutsu won't work on me twice," Kakashi said.

"We will see about that Kakashi." Zabuza said as he refolded the Demon Wind Shuruiken trying to crush Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi forced the shuriken away from him as Zabuza then swung his sword at him. Kakashi ducked underneath the blade and kicked Zabuza in the chest sending him flying backwards into a tree. Zabuza got up and rushed at Kakashi slashing his sword again. Kakashi was able to block the blow with his kunai. Kakashi activated his Sharingan's Copy Jutsu. The two Jonin then jumped backwards at the same time and simultaneously began going through hand signs.

"ushi, saru, u-ne, ii-tori, ushi, uma, tori, ne, tora, inu, tora me, ushi, hitsuji, ne, ii, hitsuji, ne, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, ushi, uma, hitsuji, tori, mi, ne, saru, umi, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, jin, ne, ii, tori."

"ushi, saru, u-ne, ii-tori, ushi, uma, tori, ne, tora, inu, tora me, ushi, hitsuji, ne, ii, hitsuji, ne, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, ushi, uma, hitsuji, tori, mi, ne, saru, umi, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, jin, ne, ii, tori."

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Both Jonin's jutsu formed dragons out of the water which shot at each other. The sheer force of the two sources of water colliding together multiple times caused waves to crash over the Genin and Tazuna.

"What powerful ninjutsu." Kumori said aloud.

"This is a Jonin battle." Sasuke said to his friend.

"I can't believe Kakashi Sensei could do that." Naruto agreed.

He again attacked Kakashi who again blocked with his kunai. The two jumped back and circled the other in perfect sequence with the other. Both ninja made a one handed sign and stuck their arms in the air at the same time.

"He's not just following, he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna exclaimed.

"How is he doing that Sasuke?" Kumori asked his teammate.

"_My movements." Zabuza thought. "It's as if, it's as if he knows what I'm..."_

"..going to do next?" Kakashi asked aloud alarming Zabuza.

"_What, is he reading my mind as well?"_

"Upsetting isn't it?" Kakashi asked

"All you're doing is copying me like a monkey."

He then began doing more hand signs. Kakashi mirrored them as well.

"What the…" Zabuza was truly fearful now at Kakashi's ability to perfectly time the hand signs with each other. Zabuza was shocked by the sheer speed and accuracy of Kakashi's copying ability. Something began to catch his eye. Behind Kakashi he saw a copy of himself staring at him evilly.

"What is this, some kind of cheap genjutsu?" Zabuza shouted.\

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi said loudly.

A large whirlpool of water began to build around Kakashi and plowed towards Zabuza. The force sent him backwards into a tree leaving him weak. As he tried to stand four kunai embedded themselves in his knees and arms.

"What are you? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked afraid.

"Yes. This is your last battle." Kakashi said to his opponent.

All of a sudden two senbon needles flew from a tree sticking out his neck as his body fell over. A strangely dressed ninja jumped from the tree. On his face was a mask bearing the Hidden Mist Village insignia.

"Heh-heh, you were right, that was his last battle." The Shinobi said chuckling.

Kumori was astonished at the sheer ferocity of the attack. It was a quick, perfect kill. He quickly reached for and grabbed his broken swords handle and picked it up. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza's body and checked his pulse.

"Hmm, no vital signs." Kakashi said

"Thank you for your assistance. I have been following Zabuza for quite some time. You gave me the opportunity to take him out.

"From your mask and clothing I can tell that you are a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"You are quite well informed."

"Huh, a tracker ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Tracker ninjas are specially trained to track down and dispose of rogue ninjas. They are important in keeping the secrets of a particular village a secret." Kumori said to the blonde.

"You are correct. I am from the Hidden Mists elite tracker corps and it was my mission to hunt down and dispose of Zabuza Momochi."

"From his size and voice, he is around our age." Kumori thought to himself astonished to discover this boy in front of them.

Naruto ran forward at the ninja in frustration looking from the boy to Zabuza.

"What is this? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The tracker remained silent.

"Did you hear me?"

"Calm down Naruto he is not our enemy." Kakashi said to his student.

"That's not the point did you see what he just did. Zabuza was so powerful, yet he took him out like it was nothing. He's just a kid, like me. Am I just screwing around here? I don't know anything." Naruto said becoming more and more frustrated at himself.

"Regardless of if you like it or not, still, it did happen Naruto. In this world there are kids who are younger than you but far more powerful than me." Kakashi said much to his team's dismay.

The shinobi in the tree disappeared in a whirl of leaves and appeared next to Zabuza's body. He picked it up and turned to the Leaf ninja.

"Your struggle is over for now. I must take care of the body. There are many secrets in his body, secrets I need to dispose of for they cannot get into the wrong hands. Excuse me and farewell." He said before again disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Kakashi lowered his mask over his Sharingan eye as Naruto walked around in search of the ninja.

"He is gone Naruto let it go."

"Urghhh, What are we doing here? We are nothing." He yelled in frustration as he punched a tree.

Sasuke looked at the ground in anger at the turn of events. Even Kumori felt complete useless at the moment. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on the blonde shoulder.

"As ninja the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy. Besides we haven't completed our mission yet, we still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

"Heh-heh, Sorry about all the trouble. You can all rest at my house once we get to the village." Tazuna said to the shinobi.

"All right lets head out."

As Kakashi took his third step his body froze and began to shake. He then he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi Sensei!" All three Genin yelled out and raced over to their teacher.

…

**That's all for this chapter. Thanks aging for reading and sorry again for it taking so long. I have the URL's for the two polls below just go to them to vote for Naruto and Sasuke's pairings. You get two choices for each and if you also can get an extra vote if you put it in a review or PM. **

topic/140356/96689863/1/naruto-pairing

topic/140356/96690183/1/sasuke-pairing

**Please vote, and review. Polls close in two weeks on October 13****th****. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or have any affiliation with the manga or anime. I only own this story and any characters, weapons, or techniques that I create.**

**Hello all and welcome back for chapter 10. I'd like to say thank you to all who have voted so far in the polls for Naruto and Sasuke's pairings. So far it seems like Hinata Hyuga is in the lead for Naruto and Kin Tsuchi is in the lead for Sasuke. A big thanks again to all favorites and followers. I decided to extend the deadline for the polls again. The Naruto poll will end on October 20****th****, and the Sasuke poll will end October 27****th****. At the end of this chapter I have the URL's posted for each to make it easier for you to get to the polls. You get two choices per poll and an extra vote for each in a review or PM. This chapter will focus on team 7 training after the fight with Zabuza Momochi. Please review and tell me what you like, dislike, want to see happen, or any criticisms that you may have about my story. I would like to be able to write this story better for all of my readers. Chunin exams arc will be staring soon and I will be straying from canon as Kumori will start having his story integrated. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10

Kumori,

Two days had passed since the fight with Zabuza, and Kakashi was still unconscious. Kumori, Naruto, and Sasuke took turns watching over their sensei to see if he would wake up. The ninja had been warmly welcomed into the home of Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna, though her son Inari was somewhat hostile to the newcomers.

The three Genin had been training by themselves while they were not watching over their sensei. Kumori was inwardly upset about his weapon. His great sword had been badly damaged by Zabuza's own sword. Kumori had been in possession of the sword almost his whole life ever since he had been given the blade by Sarutobi who had told him that it was found with his dead parents. Now his one link to his parents had been broken.

Kumori was sitting down next to Kakashi sensei with the handle and what remained of his sword in his hands. Across from him sat Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom had just finished sparring against each other.

"When do you guys think that Kakashi sensei will wake up?" Naruto asked the other two boys.

"I don't know but I hope soon." Kumori answered.

"I want to know how come he has the Sharingan." Sasuke told his teammates.

"Isn't that the Kekkei genkai of your clan Sasuke?"

"Yes Kumori, and as far as I know, Kakashi is bot a member of the Uchiha clan."

"What's a Kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked.

"It is a special gift that is passed down through the bloodline of a clan. The Sharingan is the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke answered.

The three sat quietly for a while before speaking together again.

"Hey Kumori, I'm sorry about your sword."

"Thank you Naruto. I just wish that I could get it fixed. It was my parents."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kumori in understanding. Naruto, like Kumori, never knew his parents, but unlike Kumori never had something of theirs to remember the. Sasuke lost his family so he understood loosing something precious to him.

As the three continued to talk they heard a noise coming up the stairs. The door opened to reveal Tsunami.

"Are the three of you hungry?"

"No thank you Ms. Tsunami." Kumori answered.

"How is your teacher doing?"

"I think he should wake up soon." Sasuke replied.

"Well that is good. When you get hungry just come downstairs." She told them.

The three continued to speak to one another until a coughing sound came from the figured on the bed beside them.

"Kakashi sensei, you're awake." Naruto screamed and almost jumped on him.

"Yes Naruto, but can I have some water." Kakashi answered somewhat weakly to his student.

…

Sasuke,

Many things happened after Kakashi woke up. The biggest of which being that they had realized that Zabuza was still alive and the hunter ninja that grabbed his body was helping the demon ninja out.

"So Kakashi what are we going to do about Zabuza and the hunter ninja?"

"Well Sasuke, I think that it is time to step up all of your training. You three did well in the last battle, but next time you may not get so lucky."

Sasuke thought back to the fight with the demon brothers, and how much easier it had been compared the Zabuza. He was completely out of their league. If it hadn't been for Naruto's plan they may not have survived the previous encounter.

"How long do you think we have before Zabuza is ready sensei?" Kumori asked.

"What kind of training are we going to do sensei?" asked Naruto.

"It takes a little time for one's body to fully recover from a death trance. I would say that Zabuza will be back to full strength in ten days. As for your training, we will start tomorrow, for now you three should try to get some rest."

Sasuke nodded his head to Kakashi and his squad and walked out of the room. Not being tired he decided to step outside. Sasuke walked over to the dock and laid down staring up at the stars. As he looked into the night sky he spoke softly to himself.

"Itachi, brother, I know that you can't hear me but, I almost died a couple days ago. I always knew that as a ninja I'd have to face death, but I was afraid, more so than ever before. Zabuza and Kakashi, they are real ninjas, ninjas who will kill when they deem it necessary. I don't know if I could. I used to say that I had to destroy you, to avenge the clan. But now I wonder why you deemed it necessary to kill our parents, and clan. I don't know if I would be able to let you live if I found you but, I want to know your reasoning first."

As he closed his eyes he tried to remember Itachi as he was, the caring older brother who at times was distant and busy. But all thoughts returned to the soulless eyes that trapped Sasuke in that terrible genjutsu of Itachi's Sharingan. Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by a noise behind him.

"Naruto, Kumori what are you two doing out here?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Naruto replied.

"Still can't forget about him, can you?" Kumori asked.

"No, I feel so torn. I know that it is wrong to want to kill someone, but I feel like it is my duty to avenge my clan."

"Revenge is a deadly street to walk. But you should know that you don't have to walk it alone."

"What do you mean Kumori?"

"Are you kidding, you dumb jerk, he-he. He's saying that you have two friends right here who will help you so you don't have to walk alone." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're such a loser sometimes." Sasuke said with a smile.

…

Next day,

Kakashi stood in the woods with his students in front of him. He was being held up by a pair of crutches he needed to help him move.

"You have all grown quite a bit lately, especially you Naruto. But our enemies are still too strong to take on the way we are now."

"How can we defeat them if they are so strong?" Kumori asked.

"First you need to completely understand what chakra is and learn to master it."

"But sensei we already know how to use chakra." Naruto complained

"Yeah Kakashi this seems like a waste of time." Sasuke agreed.

"You three have barely tapped into the full potential of chakra control. Chakra is made up of physical energy and spiritual energy, and by drawing on both you are able to use ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities. All jutsu take different amounts of spiritual and physical energy. Up until now you have guessed at how much Chakra it will take to successfully use a jutsu. But you waste so much energy trying to perform simple jutsu that you tire yourself out too quickly, and even then you create jutsu that either fails or is less than effective." Kakashi strictly explained

Sasuke was shocked by the realization Kakashi showed them. Up till this point he thought he had been doing well in his control.

"So what do we need to do sensei?" Kumori asked.

"That's simple, you just climb a tree."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kumori looked dumbfounded at Kakashi's answer. Seeing their reaction he continued.

"Without using your hands."

"How do you expect us to do that?"

"I'll show you Naruto."

Kakashi made a hand sign and focused chakra to his feet. A ring of energy could be seen forming in the dust around his soles. He then stuck his foot to the trunk of the tree and walked up it until he was hanging upside down on a tree branch.

"If you can learn to control your chakra to the point that it is second nature to you then you could master any jutsu, theoretically of course. Focus your chakra to the soles of your feet, and then run at the tree to gain momentum. Mark how high you can climb each time with a kunai. Try to go as high as you can."

Kakashi threw a kunai to each of the three Genin. Sasuke picked up his kunai and stared at the tree in front of him. He looked over to Naruto and Kumori and the three nodded to each other. Sasuke made a hand sign and began to focus chakra.

"_First I channel chakra to my feet."_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"Now, a running start to climb the tree."_

The three Genin ran towards their respective trees. Sasuke began climbing his tree and got about ten steps up before the tree trunk slightly exploded underneath him. He slashed the tree with his kunai and jumped backwards landing on his feet. Sasuke looked to his teammates. Naruto looked like he just slipped and fell on the tree, while Kumori had a mark on his tree slightly higher than Sasuke had.

"_This is intense; your control has to be spot on perfect. Too much chakra and the tree explodes, but not enough and your feet won't attach and you will fall."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well, well, well, it seems Kumori had the best control of his chakra, even if it was only a little more. I kind of expected that. Ok, you three keep going." Kakashi said.

…

Naruto,

Naruto continued to struggle with the tree climbing technique. He was falling behind his teammates. Chakra control had never been his strong suit, and he knew that he needed to improve. He ran again at the tree in front of him and managed to stay attached for twelve steps before slipping and falling yet again.

"Man why can't I get this!" He yelled.

Kumori and Sasuke approached him seeing his frustration. They sat down next to him knowing that all three of them needed a break.

"Naruto, you need to calm down." Kumori said to him.

"It's just so aggravating. You two are getting this so damn easy, why can't I?"

"Listen Naruto, the trick to this exercise is focus. You need to clear your head and then focus on channeling your chakra. When you lose your focus you lose your control of your chakra." Sasuke explained.

"It's getting kind of late, why don't we head back to the village?"

"Ok, Kumori lets go." Naruto agreed.

The group headed back to Tsunami's house to meet up with Kakashi. When they got to the house Tsunami had just starting setting the table for dinner. The ninja along with Tazuna's family began to quietly eat dinner.

"So how goes your training?" Tsunami asked.

"Ok, we are all still having some trouble with it, but we will master it soon." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah you know it; the three of us will be the best ninja before you know it." Naruto announced trying to hide his disappointment.

"It doesn't matter how much training you do, you are all going to die anyway." Inari said from across the table from Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked slightly stunned.

"You don't stand a chance against Gato. Why do you guys try so hard? No matter how much you train, you still will never be a match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you sit there and make, or how hard you work, the weak will end up getting killed."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we are not weak. We are ninja and we will be heroes."

"What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Inari shouted tears beginning to run down his face. "You are so stupid, you don't know anything. You have no idea the pain that we feel, the emptiness that comes from watching the people we love die. You don't know what it's like to be so lonely, to lose everything, to be in pain all the time."

Sasuke and Kumori looked down at their plates then looked over to Naruto. He stared back into their eyes and slightly smiled to them a knowing smile.

"Everyone has felt loss kid; it's how you deal with that pain that defines you in life. You can be a hero." Naruto calmly said to Inari trying not to lose his composure towards the little boy.

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you! You are always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" Inari was now shouting as tears freely flowed from his eyes. Naruto was no longer able to stay completely calm.

"So you had bad shit happen, tough. You think that gives you the right to pose as the star of some tragedy and cry all day? Just keep crying forever you idiot. And while you're doing that I will prove to you that a hero can exist." Naruto stood up from his seat and walked outside. Sasuke and Kumori shortly followed him. Inari was now inconsolable and ran upstairs to his room.

Kakashi walked up the stairs to the little boy's room. He knocked on his door and in slowly swung open revealing Inari crying on his bed.

"Inari, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What are you going to going to call me names too?"

"I'm sorry for what Naruto said. He's not always the best with words but he wasn't trying to hurt you. He simply wanted to make you see something. Your mother and grandfather told me about your father. Like you Naruto and Kumori also grew up without fathers. Actually they grew up never knowing their parents. Sasuke's father, well actually his entire family was killed almost in front of him. The three of them have never even had a true friend until they met each other. The truth is all three of them, Naruto Kumori and Sasuke, have had a rougher past than you. But I have never once seen any of them cry or complain about it. They always try to get people to acknowledge them. And to reach their goals and dreams, I think one day they just decided to stop crying and do something about it."

Inari sat on his bed in silence wondering what he should do. How he should live knowing what he was just told. Kakashi walked out after that to leave the child to his thoughts.

…

Kumori,

The three friends stayed out through most of the night continuing their training. Kumori noticed how Naruto seemed to have a new sense of focus and make dramatic advances in his technique. He was already caught up to the others.

The next day Kakashi approached Kumori.

"Kumori I wanted to say that I was sorry about your sword."

"It's fine, thank you sensei."

"Tazuna told me that there is a blacksmith in town who could fix it for you if you wanted. Or you could purchase a new one instead."

"I would rather have my sword fixed Kakashi sensei."

The two shinobi walked across the village to the blacksmiths workshop and asked the man to fix the great sword. He told Kumori he would have it fixed in about twelve days as he need some specialized metal to reforge his parent's sword. Until then the shop keeper gave Kumori a replacement to use while protecting the bridge builder.

Later that same night all the Genin were able to run all the way to the top of the trees. Kakashi watched them with great interest at how they were all able to complete the training to such a degree.

"Ok you three come on down."

The Genin squad ran back down the trees to get back to Kakashi.

"You all did quite well, I am pleasantly surprised. Now with the time we have left I am going to be teaching you three some new jutsu."

"Really Kakashi Sensei? What kind of super cool techniques are you going to teach us?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Calm down Naruto, Sasuke I am going to teach you how to use the Fire Style: Fiery Rain Jutsu, and the Fire Style: Blazing Shield Jutsu. Kumori I am going to teach you some new Kenjutsu moves, the Sword Art: Twin Dragon Slash Jutsu and the Sword Art: Rotation Palm Strike Jutsu, now normally these Jutsu are used with smaller swords like a katana or a ninja-to but with your strength and ability with your great sword you should be able to pull them off. And finally Naruto, I am going to teach you the Ninja Art: Exploding Replacement Jutsu, and because you are already so talented with the Shadow clone Jutsu I will teach you a jutsu created by our own Third Lord Hokage called the Shuruiken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Kumori could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were quite pleased with this change of events, and he himself was also quite thrilled. He only hoped that he would be able to live up to the expectations that Kakashi had for him.

The three Genin spent the next few days training like crazy to master their new jutsu, in hopes of being able to stop Zabuza. Kumori noticed that little Inari was watching them as they trained probably trying to decide whether or not they were right, and heroes did exist. Kumori inwardly promised himself that he would not allow this mission to fail. They had to win for the sake of this land.

…

Naruto,

Naruto had passed out from his vigorous training and was lying in a field of flowers. A ladylike figure wearing a pinkish kimono walked towards him and knelt by the ninja. As she reached her hand over to him getting closer to his neck and face, Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed the stranger's wrist.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I apologize for frightening you; I am here picking medicinal herbs for a sick friend."

"Oh, ok."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure lady, what is it."

"What are you doing out here, you could easily catch a cold."

"I'm training; I am a Konoha Village Ninja."

"Oh a ninja so you must be pretty strong huh."

"Yeah I'm definitely one of the best."

"So do you have someone who is precious to you?"

"What?"

"A person can only be truly strong when they are fighting to protect someone whom is precious to them. To help them live out their dreams. So do you have someone like that?"

"Yeah I think so." Naruto said with a smile.

"I foresee you becoming very strong one day."

"Thanks lady."

"I see your friends coming now; I hope we meet again someday. Oh and by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto's face went into shock.

"_There is no way, I mean; he's even prettier than …."_

"Hey Naruto, did you really fall asleep out here? Man sometimes you really are an idiot" Sasuke asked snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Shut up ya jerk Sasuke."

…

Sasuke,

Sasuke finally managed to master his new jutsu so Kakashi had sent him to help Tazuna on the bridge. As he watched the workers doing their jobs to build this great bridge he noticed a fire burning inside all of those brave men. They worked so hard to make a better life for the people of the Land of Waves.

"Hey kid it's time for everyone to go to lunch. Come on we have to pick up some supplies for Tsunami." Tazuna said to Sasuke.

"Alright I'll follow you I guess."

As they walked through the streets of the village Sasuke could see the cold fog of extensive poverty around him. Children were on the street begging for food. One man had even tried to rob Sasuke though he quickly reacted and sent the man flying.

Walking through the store they didn't find many things. Very few fruits and vegetables were available for the taking and the ones that were available were expensive. Sasuke purchased a few loaves of bread and as he walked outside he gave it to a woman who had three children on the street. As she accepted the bread Sasuke saw a look of gratitude that emanated from her face as she cried. The children were happy to have the bread and they ate very little of it, trying to save as much as they could for later.

"This is awful."

"I know kid, I know."

"And to think back at home I had an entire compound to myself, filled with more things than I could ever want. I feel ashamed of the way that I lived before."

"Eh you're just a kid; you shouldn't have to worry about the world being on your shoulders. You should be having fun and living your life. Personally I think they start ninjas off too young sometimes."

Sasuke just stared at the old man. A renewed feeling overcame him and he realized that they had to win at any cost. They had to save this Land of Waves.

…

"So are you going to be ready to destroy this bridge builder once and for all Zabuza, or are you going to let a few little kids stop you again." A short man with a back suit and black glasses asked the Demon of the hidden Mist.

"Don't worry Gato, this time I will be ready for Kakashi Hatake."

"Don't forget to destroy everything, especially those little brats."

"It will be done Gato; and I better get the money you promised me for this."

"Very well Zabuza but here, I have hired you some help. He will help balance the tides for the next engagement.

A white haired teenager stared at Zabuza. Zabuza stared into the boys purple eyes and almost feminine appearance. He had a large sword strapped to his back.

"Hey there Zabuza senpai, do you remember me?"

"Suigetsu Hozuki, the reincarnation of the Demon of the Mist."

"Let's go kill us a bridge builder."

…

**That's all for this chapter. Thanks again for reading. I have the URL's for the two polls below just go to them to vote for Naruto and Sasuke's pairings. You get two choices for each and if you also can get an extra vote if you put it in a review or PM. **

**www. Fanfiction topic/140356/96689863/1/naruto-pairing**

**www. Fanfiction topic/140356/96690183/1/sasuke-pairing **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story, what you would like to see happen or any criticisms that you might have.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or have any affiliation with the manga or anime. I only own this story and any characters, weapons, or techniques that I create.**

**Hello all and welcome back for chapter 11. I'd like to say thank you to all who have voted so far in the polls for Naruto and Sasuke's pairings. So far it seems like Hinata Hyuga is in the lead for Naruto and Kin Tsuchi is in the lead for Sasuke. A big thanks again to all favorites and followers. The Naruto poll will end on October 20th, and the Sasuke poll will end October 27th. At the end of this chapter I have the URL's posted for each to make it easier for you to get to the polls. You get two choices per poll and an extra vote for each in a review or PM. This chapter will focus on the battle on the bridge and will conclude the land of waves arc. This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Please review and tell me what you like, dislike, want to see happen, or any criticisms that you may have about my story. I would like to be able to write this story better for all of my readers. Chunin exams arc will be staring soon and I will be straying from canon as Kumori will start having his story integrated. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**I updated this chapter because of viewer suggestion. My chapters will not usually be this long I hope you enjoy. Review please.**

**HQ-pyon: Thanks for your review; I didn't know that Suigetsu had that type of respect for Zabuza as well as Kisame. Hope to keep hearing from you**

**Cjhoax: Thanks for the review. I understand your opinion on Haku but I didn't want to make it a fem-Haku story. The Chunin exams will start a lot more of the AU aspect of the story. New teams and new battles included. Hope to keep hearing from you.**

Chapter 11.

Sasuke,

Sasuke stood with Naruto and Kumori in front of Kakashi. It was the tenth day since the last fight with Zabuza, and they figured the next attack would come today. The four ninja had discussed their plan of action. If an attack happened the main priority was protecting Tazuna, and the Genin were to leave Zabuza to Kakashi. They were ready to head for the bridge.

"Naruto I want you to stay behind at the house just in case Tsunami or Inari needs protection."

"But Kakashi sensei, I want to fight; you guys are going to need my help."

"The teamwork required here today is you staying behind Naruto."

Sasuke watched as for once Naruto actually stood quietly. He could tell that something was off but he could think of what it could be. 

"All right you too let's get a move on."

"Yes sensei." Kumori responded.

"You got it Kakashi." Sasuke said.

The three ninja walked off away from the house with Tazuna in between them. They walked for about a half hour until they reached the bridge.

"Keep your guard up Sasuke, you too Kumori."

The two silently nodded back at Kakashi. The four stepped out onto the bride and they saw several bodies spread out along the bridge. A mist began moving its way across the battle field. A chuckle could be heard echoing across the bridge.

"So you and the brats are still here huh Kakashi." Zabuza's voice rang out. "You can't stop me from killing the man."

"We will see about that now wont we Zabuza?"

Kakashi stepped forward to meet the Mist Village Missing Ninja. Sasuke watched on as the mist became heavier separating the students form their teacher. Five clones of Zabuza suddenly appeared surrounding them. Sasuke began to tremble.

"Your brats are not doing so good Kakashi. That one is still shaking just like last time." Zabuza accused.

"Don't count Sasuke out just yet Zabuza."

"He is trembling in fear, it's somewhat disappointing." Zabuza berated.

Sasuke smiled at the clones surrounding him. In his head he quickly calculated the best formula for disposing of all five clones.

"I'm trembling in anticipation." He told Zabuza.

Sasuke focused chakra to his feet and this gave him a boost of speed allowing him to quickly and efficiently as to destroy all five clones with two kunai.

…

Inari,

Meanwhile,

"Inari, come on down for breakfast." Tsunami shouted to her son.

Naruto stood at the foot of the stairs watching over Tsunami and Inari. Inari could not bring himself to look at Naruto. He had felt a strong sense of hurt and bitterness at the young ninja ever since he had called him an idiot and said all of those things to him. He could not bring himself to follow the words Naruto said to him. The memory of his father's execution still lingered on his heart to heavily.

Inari sat down to eat at the table and Tsunami sat across from him. He looked up at his mother and saw her smiling. Even Naruto had a smile on his face though he was probably upset about not being with his team. It infuriated him so much. How could they be so happy, even after everything that has happened to them all? He just couldn't understand it.

A loud knock came at the door. Naruto's eyes darted in the direction of the door and he slowly walked to the door. The knocking came back louder. Inari watched as Naruto put his hand on the doorknob and turned. Time seemed to speed up as the door swung open and two men rushed forward. The man on the left who wore a bluish coat and black hat on his head grabbing Naruto by the throat and impaling him in the chest with a Katana held in his right hand. He then proceeded to throw him into the water behind them and walked towards Tsunami.

"Sorry lady but Gato needs a hostage, you know just in case Zabuza fails in killing the old man. But if the ninja are as easy to kill as that brat was this will be easy."

Inari stood shaking as he watched what had just happened to Naruto. The second man looked over at the young child.

"Hey Zori We only need one hostage right?" The other man who was shirtless with an eye patch covering his right eye and tattoo's covering his left arm asked with a chuckle.

"Have fun Waraji."

Inari grew increasingly more afraid as the man began walking towards him. He was to petrified to move.

"Don't you dare touch him. If you do then I will bite through my tongue and drown myself in my own blood. What will you do for a hostage then huh?" Tsunami said almost hysterically.

"Fine then, whatever, let's go Waraji."

"Okay Zori. Hey scared little kid, your just lucky that your mother is so brave."

The two men left the house leaving Inari alone and crying on the ground.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I wish I could do something." Inari said to himself. Then in the back of his mind he heard it. The words that his father always spoke to him.

"_If something is truly important to you… even if it's heartbreaking and even if it's sorrowful… you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms!... Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you're a man… forever."_

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I don't know if I can protect anyone." Inari stayed crying.

"_So you had bad shit happen, tough. You think that gives you the right to pose as the star of some tragedy and cry all day? Just keep crying forever you idiot. And while you're doing that I will prove to you that a hero can exist."_

Inari remembered Naruto's words. Naruto who he had seen cut down in front of him on orders to protect him and his mom. Naruto who would give his life for the two of them. He knew then what true strength was. The willingness to give one's life to protect what was truly important. He could not be a cry baby anymore. He had to save his mom. Inari ran out of the house and saw the two men with his mother.

"You get away from my Mom!"

"No Inari stay away, ugh…." Tsunami started to yell out before Waraji knocked her in the head with his katana's hilt.

"Looks like the little kid wants to die."

"Let's give him his wish."

As Inari ran at the two men the place the hands on their katanas and prepared to kill him. As they slashed at Inari his hat went flying off of his head.

…

Sasuke,

All of Zabuza's clones turned into water as Sasuke stood with his back to them. He had successfully destroyed all five of them with relative ease.

"The boy is impressive Zabuza, being able to defeat your clones even if they are at ten percent of your power."

"Haku you are far too nice for your own good." Zabuza stepped forward preparing himself to kill Sasuke.

"Zabuza let me fight this boy."

"As you wish Haku."

Sasuke watched as the fake hunter ninja from before stepped towards him. The ninja pulled out a senbon needle and rushed at him. Sasuke successfully evaded the attack and made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." A large ball of fire flew towards Haku and he jumped over it throwing senbon needles at Sasuke. Sasuke deflected the needles and rushed forward trying to stab Haku with his kunai. Haku was able to block the kunai with a senbon and the two were locked together with one hand free each.

"Your speed is impressive to be able to keep up with me. But you are still no match for me."

Haku began to do one handed signs with his free hand much to Sasuke's astonishment.

"Secret Art: 1000 Needles of Death!"

The water around Sasuke's feet began to glow as it floated into the air about him freezing and turning into ice needles.

"It is over for you." Haku said grimly.

The needles began to quickly speed towards Sasuke. They crashed into the ground causing a large cloud of dust and smoke to burst upwards. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Haku was shocked to find him hanging upside down from the crane above them hanging on by his feet alone. Sasuke began to create more hand signs.

Fire Style: Fiery Rain Jutsu!" Multiple small fire balls burst from Sasuke's mouth blasting their way towards Haku. Haku quickly dodged all of the fire balls and was almost hit by Sasuke whom had tried to punch him as he ran.

"You are impressive but it is time to end this fight."

Sasuke watched as Haku began making hand signs. He was going to do something big. Out of nowhere a shuriken came flying around Haku's face striking him in his mask. As the shuriken fell away from Haku it exploded in a puff of smoke revealing a certain knuckleheaded ninja. He then punched Haku back several feet.

"That was a close call, good timing." Sasuke said.

"You know what they say…"

…

Inari,

Inari heard the swing of the blades and felt his hat leave his head, but he felt no pain. He actually felt like he was moving through the air. He opened his eyes to see Naruto holding him as he landed on the ground.

"What the hell….I killed you." Zori said angry.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu is a specialty of mine." Naruto responded. "Good job here Inari, but how about you let me handle the rest of this."

"Zori come on let's get him!" Waraji exclaimed to his partner.

As the two thugs ran towards Naruto he threw two kunai at them. They both blocked the kunai with their swords but the knives transformed into Naruto clones. Both clones delivered strong punches to the two thugs forcing their bodies to collide, knocking them out.

"That was pretty easy, good thing I actually learned to do the transformation jutsu properly." Naruto said chuckling a little.

"Naruto…I…I thought that they killed you."

"Come on Inari I told you before that I was going to be a hero, and heroes don't die easily." Naruto looked down to the young kid in front of him. He placed his hand upon Inari's head. "You did a really good job here Inari, and I'm sorry about what I said the other day. You're not an idiot and you're not just a cry baby. You are pretty strong kid and your dad would have been very proud to see you today."

Inari started crying at what Naruto was saying.

"Darn it….I said that I wasn't going to cry anymore."

"It's ok to cry when you're happy Inari. Now I need you to take care of things here. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good because my friends need my help now, see you later kid."

Inari watched as Naruto ran to the woods heading for the bridge.

"Naruto you were right. Heroes do exist."

…

Kumori,

Kumori looked on as he watched Sasuke fight with Haku, but the mist became stronger in his area and he lost visuals with his team. Tazuna stood next to him looking around, afraid of the possibility of dying here without the bridge being completed. Kumori felt a presence around him that was different than before.

"Who's out there? This feels different than Zabuza or even that boy Haku."

"Oh come on now, don't compare me to that wimp."

Kumori looked ahead as a newcomer came out from the mist. The teenage boy staring back at him had snow white hair and deep purple eyes. In one hand he held a large sword that he could barely seem to handle. All of a sudden the boys are expanded and became an arm ripped with muscles. He charged forward slashing his sword at Kumori. Kumori was able to block the weapon with his own and was forced to defend against a barrage of attacks while protecting Tazuna.

"Your pretty good with a blade, but unlike you I was trained and in training to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I know things that you could only ever wish to discover."

Kumori continued defending, trying to find an opening in the strange boys form. The boy slashed upwards at Kumori and as Kumori spun and dodged the blade he cleaved hi own through the ninjas torso. As his sword went through his opponent's body, the body tuned in to a large puddle of water.

"A Water Clone Jutsu, just like Zabuza." Kumori exclaimed.

"Not exactly."

"Kumori looked down to see the water reforming back into the body of the strange ninja. Once it was finished becoming a solid form the ninja opened his eyes and laughed.

"That was a good move. If not for my bloodline I would be dead right now. You know I hope you live today, if you do you could join my group."

"Your group, just who the heck are you."

"Suigetsu Hozuki, the leader of the next Seven Swordsmen. I only agreed to help my old senpai in hopes that I could somehow get that sword of his. Kubikiribocho, the executioner's blade; a sword that is able to regenerate itself by absorbing the iron in the blood of its victims."

"So you want Zabuza to die?"

"Not necessarily, I would love to help him out in any way that I could. Plus by helping him I get the chance to do some killing and that is always fun. But in the end one of us will have the sword, and I think it is time for the new generation to take over."

"You like to kill?"

"Oh yeah, what is the point of swordplay if not to inflict pain, dismember, and kill. And as I said, you are very good with a sword; I'd love to have you join me in becoming one of the next seven."

"I'm going to have to decline your request."

"Too bad, you would have made a great addition. Water Style: Pressure Cannon Jutsu!" As he finished speaking Suigetsu blasted a vast amount of water at Kumori forcing him backwards and over the side of the bridge. Tazuna looked in horror as Kumori fell over.

"Now that he is gone how about we finish up here. What do you say Bridge builder, are you ready to die?" Suigetsu asked Tazuna.

Before Tazuna could answer, a flash of orange appeared behind Suigetsu. The figure delivered a punch to the back of Suigetsu head knocking him forward. Not knowing the blow was coming he wasn't ready to turn his body into water.

"You ok old man Tazuna?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry your family is safe."

…

Naruto,

"…Heroes always show up at the last minute."

Naruto looked forward at the masked ninja in front of him. Sasuke walked up to his side.

"So, not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing g here Naruto? I thought that Kakashi told you to stay with Tsunami and Inari."

"Kakashi was right someone did try to attack them but I had some shadow clones follow you guys. One of them is helping Tazuna right now, Kumori is in trouble, he went over the edge of the bridge. I left a couple more watching over the village and the house but I knew you guys would need help so I came as fast as I could. Besides Inari has everything under control."

Haku stared at the blonde in surprise. His mask was cracked by the shuriken and the blow to the face. He began to finish the hand signs he started earlier. Naruto and Sasuke watched as they began to be surrounded by mirrors made from ice.

"Secret Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Haku then began to merge with the mirrors and his image became visible on all of the mirrors surrounding them.

"This looks like it could be unpleasant."

"You're not scared are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Not at all Naruto."

"You should be." Haku said as he left his mirror at an incredibly fast pace. Naruto and Sasuke were hit by an assault of senbon from multiple directions. They were unable to follow the speed that Haku travelled at.

"This is impossible Naruto said as he got back up off the ground.

"He moves so fast." Sasuke agreed.

"Try melting the mirrors." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Sasuke shot a large fireball at one of the mirrors but nothing seemed to happen.

"You won't be able to melt these mirrors that easily."

"Naruto try to get out of here, maybe then we can attack from both sides."

"You got it Sasuke, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto create around fifteen clones of himself and they all tried to escape in multiple directions. Haku was too fast still easily taking out all of the clones and beating back Naruto to the center of the area.

"Naruto try that again, will you?"

"You got it Sasuke." Naruto said in a strained voice. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

…

Kakashi,

Kakashi faced Zabuza and the two stayed still as they heard the battles taking place around them. He tried to see with his Sharingan through the thick mist but it was impossible for him to do so. He wondered if he should go and help his students.

"You're not going anywhere Kakashi. If you leave to help them I will kill the bridge builder now. But so you know there is no way your brats will defeat Haku. Even Suigetsu is in the fight now. I think that your student with the sword had his work cut out for him as he is longer in the battle."

Kakashi's eyes went wide at this comment. Kumori couldn't have fallen could he? Kakashi knew that he needed to end this fight soon and save his students. He couldn't let his comrades die, not again.

"You said to me in our last fight that the same trick would not work on you twice. Well Kakashi, your Sharingan will not work on me this time. I see through your Genjutsu."

"Zabuza I thought that you would have learned from our last encounter. Do not underestimate my students. Sasuke is the last of the great Uchiha clan and a genius among his class. Kumori is the physically the strongest of our Genin. And don't forget our knuckleheaded Naruto; he was able to break your jutsu."

"That was a mere fluke on his part. That kind of mistake will not be made again."

Kakashi paused as Zabuza's voice faded.

"_Now think where will he go next? What is his move? The Bridge Builder!"_

Tazuna stood with a Naruto clone next to him. All of a sudden Zabuza appeared in front of him and slashed downwards with his sword. The sound of tearing flesh and a scream from Tazuna was the only sound to reverberate through the air.

…

Kumori,

Kumori held on the handle of his sword for dear life. He had been blasted off of the bridge by Suigetsu and somehow was able to impale the side of the bridge with his sword. He heard the sound of Tazuna's scream and grew afraid.

"_Please tell me he isn't dead. I can't have failed my mission."_

Kumori focused on all of his strength and pulled himself up to the point where he could walk up the wall. He focused chakra to his feet and they stuck to the concrete side of the bridge. He pulled the sword out of the wall and it was pretty beat up from the force of colliding with the bridge. He ran up the side and headed towards Suigetsu.

He saw Suigetsu fighting several clones of Naruto. He was defeating the clones fairly easily but Kumori figured this was the perfect distraction. He held his sword in one of the new forms Kakashi had taught him.

"Sword Art: Twin Dragon Strike!"

Kumori rushed forward at the back of Suigetsu. He focused Chakra into the blade of the sword pushing the metals of the blade to their limits. He leapt into the air and his sword burst into flames. He could feel the heat of the fire that engulfed his blade start to burn his hands but he pushed on. The blade came down on a startled Suigetsu and carved through his arm as it burst into water. Kumori then swung around cleaving again through the ninja chest. The flames were so hot that the water from Suigetsu's body started boiling and turning to steam.

"What have you done?" Kumori heard him say before his voice became silent.

"Tazuna!" Kumori said to himself and he ran towards where he left the bridge builder. He saw Zabuza standing with his bloody blade in his hand. In front of Tazuna stood Kakashi whom had a large gash across his chest that was bleeding. Kumori breathed a sigh of relief that neither was dead though the wound Kakashi suffered did worry him.

"Kumori are you alright."

"Yes Suigetsu is gone."

"What! You actually managed to beat him?"

"Ninja Art: Sword Shuruiken Jutsu!" Kumori threw the blade in his hands at Zabuza causing the Jonin to jump back away from Kakashi and Tazuna.

"Kumori I need you to stay with Tazuna now."

"Yes Kakashi Sensei."

…

Sasuke,

As Naruto clones were defeated again Sasuke smiled. He realized that he could actually follow Haku's movements. He had successfully burned the ninjas clothing the last time with his Fireball Jutsu. But Sasuke could also see that Naruto was growing more and more tired.

"Sasuke let's do it again."

"Naruto I don't know if you can, you look far to exhausted."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several clones of Naruto rushed to the exits and Sasuke used his Fiery Rain Jutsu to catch Haku in several spots as the ninja took out the clones. Haku threw several senbon needles at Naruto hitting him in the back, shoulders and arms. Naruto dropped to the ground unable to move anymore.

"Your friend is done, but it seems you were finally able to unlock your own Kekkei Genkai weren't you Uchiha."

Sasuke was surprised but what Haku told him so he looked in one of the mirrors and sure enough his eyes had become Sharingan. One eye with two tomoe and the other eye with one. He had finally unlocked the bloodline trait of his clan.

"You know the pain and loneliness of those who possess a Kekkei Genkai. I don't know who it is you fight for or why but I must fight for the one I hold most precious. For his dream to come true I would give my life, and I would also take yours even if I didn't want to kill you, for him I will."

"I can keep up with you now, and I can tell using this technique, it takes a lot out of you. So who will run out of stamina first me or you?"

"Him."

Sasuke didn't understand at first what he meant until he saw Haku move. Naruto was in danger. Sasuke didn't know what made him move, it was so automatic. He had to protect Naruto.

…

Naruto,

Naruto woke up to a loud noise. He thought he heard Sasuke gasp in pain. He looked up and standing above him was Sasuke bleeding badly and covered in senbon. He saw Haku standing a few feet away from him with his cracked mask on. Sasuke looked like he could barely stand and he began to sway back and forth.

"Sasuke..."

"Your awake huh, it's about time Naruto." He was barely able to say before he fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto laid Sasuke on his back and noticed the senbon through his neck.

"Why….why did you protect me….why save me?"

"You're my friend, I couldn't let you die."

Naruto could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He tried to hold them back for as long as he could. He didn't want Sasuke to see him as weak in this moment. He began to think of all of the things Sasuke wanted to do in his life. All of the things that were being taken away from him.

"You shouldn't have done it, what about your ambitions. Itachi? Your clan?'

Sasuke had a pained expression on his face at the mention of Itachi. A lone tear fell from his eye shaking Naruto to his core. Sasuke had always been the strong one. The one who never let his emotions control him like this. It was almost unbearable for Naruto to watch.

"I don't know, but maybe I wasn't meant to do it. Naruto don't die, don't forget your dreams."

Sasuke's voice became increasingly weaker as his wounds took their toll. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's chest feeling his friends weakening heartbeat. Sasuke's breathing became labored.

"Heh….you…you should see…the look on your face. You look like…a total loser."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his friends words. He knew Sasuke was trying to sound tough like always.

"I…I used to hate you Naruto. I don't know what it was about you. You just….irritated me."

"I know Sasuke." Was all that Naruto could say. It was too much for the young blonde to handle.

"Thank you ….for saving me from that dark loneliness."

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart faltering. His eyes began to slightly glaze over. Sasuke reached his hand up to Naruto. It was shaking with weakness.

"Naruto…don't let your dream die."

Sasuke's hand fell down as his heart stopped beating. His chest no longer moved under Naruto's hand. Naruto cried as he watched his teammate die. He had never felt this kind of pain before. He felt anger, and rage burning throughout his body. His tears felt like acid and his stomach became knotted. He hated Haku.

"Is this your first time losing someone?"

Naruto heard Haku speak to him as he stood up. This monster had no right to speak to him at this moment.

"He was a true shinobi. He lived and died protecting what was precious to him."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted with hate filled eyes glowing red like blood.

"_**Give in to your hate." **_

A voice deep in the back of Naruto's mind spoke to him. His hate was growing. His rage exploding through him like fire. His sadness eating away at his soul. This boy spoke to him about Sasuke. He had no right. He would pay for what he had done. For what he had taken from Naruto.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Everything went red…

…

Kakashi,

Kakashi stared into the mist searching for Zabuza. As he did this he felt an enormous amount of chakra being released into the air. It was a bloodthirsty feeling and a hate filled pressure that started baring down onto him.

"No don't tell the Nine Tailed Fox has been freed."

He waited a little longer and realized that he could still sense Naruto's chakra.

"Good it isn't broken, some of the foxes chakra just leaked out of the seal. No matter I need to finish this quickly. Zabuza what do you say we end this game, were both busy men after all."

"Whatever you say Kakashi."

Kakashi took out a scroll from one of his vest pockets. He smeared blood on the scroll and slammed it onto the ground.

"Ninja Art: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

Zabuza stood still hearing something coming towards him. He got his sword ready thinking it was Kakashi. Out of the ground several dogs appeared and bite and held on to different part of Zabuza's body. He realized that these were tracker summon dogs and they followed the scent of Kakashi's blood.

"Zabuza Momochi, you have committed many crimes in your life, but this is one of the worst. You want to kill a man who is only trying to save and protect his nation form vile scum like Gato. I don't know what has happened to you to turn you into a shrew like this but I will end it now, with a Jutsu of my own creation."

Kakashi went through a few hand signs then he grabbed his wrist. His hand began to glow and become encased in lightning. His chakra was so condensed that it became physical and visible.

"Zabuza you are lucky, not many have been able to witness my Lightning Blade."

Kakashi then began running towards Zabuza aiming to strike the ninja through the heart.

…

Naruto,

Haku looked ahead in fear as Naruto's body began to heal itself. Then senbon needles that were stuck in him started to be forced out of his body and all of his wounds closed back up. His fingernails became elongated and sharp and his canines became more like fangs. This was not the same ninja from before. He was more feral, more demonic.

"What are you?"

Naruto suddenly appeared in form of him and punched him in the face with such raw power that it sent him flying backwards. Naruto then kicked Haku in the back forcing the ninja high into the air before appearing above him and again punching in the face shattering the mask on impact.

Haku had never seen anything like this before. Such raw power that felt like rage incarnate coming out of this boy. The blonde seemed so innocent. What on earth had he unleashed?

Naruto landed on the ground and ran towards Haku preparing to deliver a killing blown as the ninja stood up. Haku's mask began to fall away revealing the face of the boy Naruto met the previous day in the woods. Naruto stopped an inch away from string the boy once he realized who Haku really was.

"What's the matter? I thought that you were going to kill me."

"You want me to kill you?" Naruto asked

"You cannot live as a shinobi and not kill. It is inevitable. I find it difficult to live the life of a shinobi. I don't like to kill but for him I will do anything. We shinobi are weapons to be used as the one we follow sees fit. I am a broken weapon I am of no more use to Zabuza and being of no use, having no purpose that is a fate worse than death."

No matter how much he wanted to Naruto just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I killed you friend."

"But it's just not right."

"I am of no use anymore, please."

"But you're not just a weapon."

"I lived my youth without purpose. I come from a land where it is always snowing. I remember living with my parents, and we were happy. Then one day I discovered my Kekkei Genkai. I was so happy that I ran home to show my mother."

Naruto noticed that a few tears left Haku's face as he spoke.

"My mother was frightened by my power. You see back then having a Kekkei Genkai was a death sentence. People were so afraid of the strange power that ran through the blood of those few who had one that they wanted to purge the land of all born of a unique bloodline trait. My mother knew to hide it but we were too late. My father saw me."

Haku began to look in pain by the story he told. Naruto didn't know what to think. He felt sorry for the boy but he was the one who killed Sasuke.

"My father brought a group of villagers to my house and killed my mother. He tried to kill me too, but I…" Haku was unable to finish the sentence. "After wards I grew up alone and in despair. Naruto I had no purpose in thus world, but then Zabuza saved me from that. He found me on the street and took me in. He gave me a reason to live. I would help him to fulfill his dream. I was happy. But Naruto, I have no purpose anymore."

"And this is what you really want?" Naruto asked with a pain in his own heart. He didn't want to kill this boy anymore. It hurt too much to do so.

"Yes."

Naruto looked down at his hands; he took out a kunai and prepared to strike. Haku sensed that Zabuza was in trouble and as Naruto swung the kunai, Haku grabbed his arm.

"Sorry Naruto but I have one more breath to give Zabuza."

Haku then disappeared.

…

Kumori,

Kumori heard a commotion coming from the direction of Naruto.

"Tazuna sir, please we need to get to Naruto and Sasuke."

"Okay let's go."

The two walked and saw a figure in orange standing there with a look of surprise on his face.

"Naruto you're alive. Hey Where's Sasuke?"

Kumori could see a look of sadness on his face. Naruto turned around and ran towards something on the ground. Kumori could make out the shape of a person.

"No, it can't be."

Kumori couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke's body on the ground. There was just no way he could be dead. He was the best of their class; the best of the group. It just couldn't be possible.

"Kumori as long as I'm with you, you are following your sensei's orders. Let's me take you to him." Tazuna said to him.

"Ok. Thank you."

Tazuna and Kumori ran over to see Sasuke lying in a heap on the ground covered in senbon needles. Naruto stood over the body crying.

"He saved my life. He took the senbon that were meant to kill me."

Kumori stood next to Naruto and held back tears for his friend. Tazuna knew how painful this must be for the two boys.

"Naruto don't cry." Kumori said trying to hold back tears himself. "Rule 25 of shinobi conduct. A shinobi never show his feelings no matter what the circumstances. Feelings are only a weakness. They only cloud his judgment and weaken his sense of duty."

Kumori tried to the best of his ability to follow this principle but he couldn't. We cried for the loss of his partner, his comrade, his friend.

"Sasuke…" He said quietly as he dropped to his knees, unable to continue holding himself up.

"_To put such a burden on a young person's shoulders, if that is the shinobi way they can have it."_

Tazuna thought to himself not wanting to disturb the grieving ninja in front of him. Kumori turned to Naruto, whom had his eyes closed.

"We should remove the needles Naruto."

"Yes."

Kumori then heard a loud commotion coming from farther down the bridge. Naruto opened his eyes and turned in the direction of the noise.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed

Naruto stood in place not wanting to leave his friends side.

"Naruto go check it out. I will stay here and take care of the needles."

"Okay Kumori."

Kumori watched as Naruto sped through the mist. He turned back to Sasuke's body. He reached his hand out for the first needle but he couldn't bring himself to remove it. Tazuna placed his hand on the young ninja's shoulder.

"Let me help you Kumori."

…

Kakashi,

As Kakashi thrust his arm towards Zabuza Haku appeared taking the blow through the heart in his place. Kakashi looked astonished at the boy who would give his life for the Demon of the Mist. Kakashi's ninja dogs disappeared and Zabuza swung his sword attempting to carve through Haku to kill Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Haku's body and leapt through the air, and then he gently placed the boy's body down. Haku's eyes remained open and lifeless so Kakashi knelt down to close them as he did he saw his own hand covered in the blood of this young boy.

"You would cut through the body of your protector just to kill me, how low you have fallen Zabuza."

"I truly found a diamond in that boy. He was nothing more than a weapon."

Zabuza sped through hand signs and launched a water style jutsu toward Kakashi and Haku's body. Kakashi easily evaded the attack and protected Haku's body. Zabuza came rushing in trying to cleave into Kakashi but he was able to parry the sword and knocked the demon backwards while throwing a few shuruiken at him. Zabuza was easily able to deflect the shuriken and went another jutsu at his enemy.

Naruto ran forward and saw the lifeless body of Haku on the ground behind Kakashi. He realized that Haku had left to protect Zabuza and died in the process. He saw the jutsu Zabuza shot at both of them. Naruto could not believe that someone could be so cruel as to try to further damage a body of someone so loyal. Someone who died to protect and serve what was precious to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto shouted at Zabuza gaining the attention of both Jonin.

"Naruto stay back. This is my fight." Kakashi said with anger in his eyes towards Zabuza.

Zabuza charged at Kakashi but Kakashi merely punched the Mist ninja in the face knocking him off balance. He then punctured Zabuza's left arm with kunai.

"Why can't I keep up with you?" Zabuza shouted towards Kakashi.

Zabuza ran forward again swinging his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi responded by delivering a round house kick to the swordsman. Zabuza was astonished at Kakashi's speed, even more so when Kakashi suddenly appeared behind him.

"Look at you, you are falling apart. You have no idea what real strength is" Kakashi said.

Zabuza tried swinging his sword backwards but Kakashi retaliated by stabbing his right arm with another two kunai, ending his use of a sword. Zabuza looked in shock at what had happened to him as his sword slid away.

"There now both of your arms are useless."

"I will make you pay for this Kakashi. My ambition won't end here."

"You are a monster!" Kakashi heard Naruto yell towards Zabuza. "Do you even care that Haku is dead! He did everything for you and you just treat him like garbage. He lived for you, he died for you. How could you be so heartless? You cast jutsu at his dead body you animal."

Zabuza looked at the blonde haired boy in contempt,

"We are ninja you fool. We are weapons for our countries. Besides he is dead. It's not like he feels any pain in his body. He was a true shinobi and he knew the truth. We shinobi have no heart."

"He did! He followed you and did whatever you wanted. All he wanted was to see your dream come true. He didn't get to have his own dreams, his own ambitions. It was all for you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You don't understand the way of the shinobi. I merely used him. He was a pawn to be used as I saw fit. His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his skill and strength, yes, that means something to me. But the boy, nothing."

"If you really mean that you're more of a rat than I thought."

"That's enough Naruto. He can't do anything anymore. He is no longer worth hating."

"As far as I'm concerned He is enemy number 1 forever!" Naruto yelled. "Why you…you ungrateful little…after everything he did for you…Haku lived for you.

"_Is there someone you hold dear to you?"_

"You were the most important thing in the world to him."

"_He gave me a reason to live. I would help him to fulfill his dream."_

"And he meant nothing to you, nothing at all."

". I find it difficult to live the life of a shinobi. I don't like to kill but for him I will do anything."

"And if I become stronger does that mean that I'll become as cold hearted as you are? Haku threw his life away, and for what? For you and your dream. You didn't let him have a dream of his own, and he didn't care."

"_I was Happy."_

"And you just toss him aside like has nothing. A broken tool, man that is so wrong, so wrong."

"Shut up kid. You talk too much."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Zabuza to see tears running down the shinobi's face,

"So even we killers are human too, does that surprise you boy? Your words cut deep kid, deeper than my sword. While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt sadness and pain and curse him I feel them too now. And something else I feel content that this is how it ends."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Zabuza in shock. Then demon of the hidden mist crying and feeling sorry for the death of his tool.

"Well cat got your talk, does it surprise you so much to see me as human. Even we shinobi are human no matter how much we try to hide it we always fail. Well at least I have failed.

There was a silence on the bridge for a few seconds, broken by the laugh of a short man.

"So the Demon of the Mist isn't so strong after all huh. More like a baby demon. Wow they really did a number on you didn't they Zabuza."

Gato stood at the end of the bridge with a mob of mercenaries and bandits. He was in front with a cane in his hand.

"Just so you know Zabuza I was never going to pay you. You ninja are far too expensive." The man turned back towards to mob he brought with him. "The one who kills Zabuza will be the one who gets paid."

"So Kakashi, since I'm no longer being paid I guess that the bridge builder is safe from me. How about a truce?"

"It looks like you are right Zabuza."

"Hey kid, give me your kunai."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If I am going to die today, than at least I can take another vile human with me."

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and through it to Zabuza. Zabuza caught the knife in his mouth and charged towards Gato. Gato looked in fear as the ninja raced towards him and he ran through his bandits shouting "Kill him!" Zabuza easily sliced through many of the mercenaries all the while being impaled by numerous blades and spears. He finally reached through the end of the mob to meet Gato who was trapped at the edge of the bridge.

"You….you are a Demon….a horrible evil demon."

"Then I guess I will see you in hell Gato."

Zabuza slashed Gato across the chest and then followed up by decapitation him in one fell swoop. Zabuza watched as Gato's body fell into the ocean below. He walked back through the mob whom were too afraid of him to do anything. Zabuza collapsed at the feet of Kakashi,

"Kakashi can you do me a favor? Bring me over to him."

"Sure Zabuza."

Kakashi picked up Zabuza's body and carried him over to Haku. As he moved Zabuza's body it began to snow.

"That's impossible. It shouldn't be snowing at this time of year." Naruto said.

"Is it you Haku? Are you weeping?" Zabuza said softly.

Kakashi laid the Zabuza next to his partner and backed away a few steps.

"Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi looked down sadly at the fallen shinobi at his feet.

"You were always at my side; the least I could do is to be beside you at the end."

The snow continued to fall all around the area. Naruto fought back tears, even for this demon of the mist.

"Haku, I am sorry for not telling you how I cared for you. I want to say thank you for always following me. I wish I could follow you to where you are going."

As Zabuza gave his final breath a gust of wind blew passed the bridge Naruto cried for Zabuza and for Haku. Even Kakashi had a hard time not feeling the sadness that his student felt.

"He said that it was always snowing where he was from." Naruto cried.

"Of course, the boy's soul was as pure as the winter snow. Who knows Zabuza? Maybe you will go there with him. Who's to say?"

A silence spread over the bridge. Kakashi had completely forgotten about the bandits and mercenaries on the other side of the bridge.

"Well that's all nice and stuff but now that Gato's dead whose going to pay us?" One of the bandits asked menacingly.

"Maybe we can just hit up that village down the way." Another said.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Well I don't have a lot of chakra left but were going to have to do something."

"Ready boys, let's go." A third bandit yelled.

All of a sudden a bolt came flying through the air landing at the feet of the mob.

"If you want to get to our village you're going to have to go through us."

"This is our home."

"One more step and your history."

The villagers stood at the foot of the bridge armed and ready to fight. Inari stood at the front with a crossbow in his hands.

"They all came." Tazuna said happily.

"All right let me get in on this. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"I think I have just enough chakra to help. Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kakashi style"

An army of Naruto and Kakashi clones appeared on the bridge. The mob of crooks took one look at the force in front of them and ran to their boats leaving the Land of Waves for good.

…

Sasuke,

"_What's going on, I thought I was dead?_

Sasuke began to open his eyes and saw Kumori above him. He noticed that the senbon needles had been carefully pulled from his body and He could move a little.

"Kumori what's going on?"

"Sasuke you're alive! Naruto, Kakashi sensei Sasuke's alive."

Sasuke looked over to see Naruto run towards them.

"Sasuke you… I thought that…." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence.

Sasuke looked down after making eye contact with the blonde. He thought of the things that he had told him and he felt slightly shamed. He never wanted anyone to see him that weak ever again. Even if it was his friends. Especially not his friends.

"Naruto what happened to the masked ninja?"

Naruto told Sasuke about everything that had just happened. Sasuke started feeling stronger and stood up.

"So what now Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"We still have to get this bridge completed. And I think we should bury Zabuza and Haku." He answered.

"Don't forget Suigetsu though I don't think we can bury him real well." Kumori added.

…

A few days later,

Sasuke stood over the graves of Zabuza, Haku, and Suigetsu. He knew that these three were ninja he would never forget. How could he?

"Kakashi sensei, is what they said true? Are we only weapons?" Naruto asked.

"In a way yes Naruto. We ninja are a military force whose main purpose is to defend our country."

"Well I don't like it. I'm going to find my own ninja way. The way of Naruto."

Sasuke and Kumori laughed at their knuckleheaded friend and Kakashi smiled.

As the four walked away a figure stepped out of the trees and walked over to the graves.

"Finally Kubikiribocho is mine. And I guess it's nice to know that they think I'm actually dead." Suigetsu said to himself as he took Zabuza's sword from the grave.

…

Naruto,

Two weeks had passed and the bridge was finally completed. Naruto and the rest or squad 7 stood on the bridge ready to be its first crossers. The entire village was present for this historic event.

"Wow the bridge looks awesome." Naruto said as they got ready to leave.

"It is a remarkable feat indeed." Kakashi agreed.

"Naruto you guys better come back and visit us sometime." Inari said.

Naruto looked over to the little kid whom he had found a friend in. He didn't want to leave his friend behind but he knew that he still had to follow his own path. Naruto smiled at Inari and ran his hands through the boy's hair.

"Of course we will try to come back someday."

"You promise." Inari looked like he could start crying, but he was holding it back with everything that he had.

"Yeah and I never go back on my word." Naruto smiled at Inari. The boy had grown to respect Naruto like none other. Naruto was the one who helped him find his strength and for that he would be eternally grateful. "So Inari it's ok to cry you know."

"I'm not going to cry but you can go ahead and cry Naruto." Inari said as tears threatened to run down his face

"Nope you first Naruto." said trying not to cry.

The two continued to stare at each other until the dams broke loose. Both boys turned around at the same time and began crying. Sasuke and Kumori couldn't help but laugh at the blonde.

"Naruto you're such a loser." Sasuke said to his friend.

As Squad 7 took its leave and began heading back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves the sun shone brightly on them capturing the beauty of the sea that surrounded the bridge and casting their shadows for all around to see. They had completed their first C rank- turned A rank Mission successfully and they had made great friends along the way.

"Hey when we get back home I'm going to make Iruka sensei buy me ramen, and I've got to tell Konohamaru all about my adventures; the kids going to worship me." Naruto said to his team.

…

"It was all that boy's doing, That boy made you strong Inari, and you in turn made us stronger. It was because of him that we were able to build this bridge to a place we have never known, a place where we found our courage, a place where we found our dreams.

"So Tazuna what are you going to call the bridge."

Tazuna thought long and hard on this but every time he thought of the bridge only one name came to his mind. The name of the one who had truly inspired the village. The one whom without his help none of this would have been possible. The boy who had proved that heroes did exist in this world.

"This bridge would never have been completed if it hadn't been for that boy. I can tell that his name will one day become famous. We will call the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge."

Tsunami and Inari smiled up toward Tazuna and many of the villagers chuckled. The blonde signature grin forever imprinted on their hearts.

"Are you sure about that name?"

"I think it's a great name." Tsunami said.

"You sure about that name Tazuna?" A villager asked.

"Yes it is a name that will help the bridge stand strong for many years."

Inari nodded at his grandfather's remark.

…

That's all for this chapter. Thanks again for reading. I have the URL's for the two polls below just go to them to vote for Naruto and Sasuke's pairings. You get two choices for each and if you also can get an extra vote if you put it in a review or PM. Naruto's poll ends at 11:59 on October 20th. Sasuke's on October 27th. Once Naruto's ends Sasuke's will be available via my profile.

www. Fanfiction topic/140356/96689863/1/naruto-pairing

www. Fanfiction topic/140356/96690183/1/sasuke-pairing

Please review and tell me what you think of the story, what you would like to see happen or any criticisms that you might have.


End file.
